Rebelde por inocencia
by Crystalight
Summary: Seifer es acusado por un crimen que no cometio y para comprobar su inocencia esta dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo . Aunque eso signifique abandonar su verdadero amor CARPETA 11!
1. Prologo

Rebelde por inocencia

Epilogo

Esperanza de una madre

Edea Kramer leeia tranquilamente una carta una y otra vez sentada en su enorme jardin de flores cerca de su orfanato. Había pasado cinco años desde la ultima guerra de Artemisa y había pasado cinco años desde la última vez que vío a el joven que le escribió la inesperada carta, todos los niños que pasaban por los cuidados de la humilde mujer lograban ganarse el gran y inmenso cariño de ella, pero un grupo en especial de niños logro que Edea los amara como hijos propios, uno de estos niños obviamente ya un adulto lo amaba con un amor tan especial, realmente no se lo explica por que de todos los niños que había cuidado lo había elegido a El, para ser su caballero , su protector...

Con un largo supiro Edea comienza a llorar de alegría, las lagrimas bajaban libremente por su el pálido y joven rostro. En la carta Seifer Almasy por primera vez le escribia y le contaba que se encontraba bien, había sido arrestado y acaba de salir de prisión hace unos meses atrás. Edea le envió varias cartas durante la estadía de Seifer en la prisión contandole y pidiendole perdón por no poder hacer nada para liberarlo de la prisión.

Edea se sentía culpable por el destino amargo que tuvo que pasar Seifer en la prisión, por culpa de ella y de Artemisa Seifer pago por todas las fechorías cometidas en la guerra. Seifer fue liberado gracias a la participación de Cid en el gobierno de Galbadia. Ambos tuvierón que suplicar misericordia y piedad por Seifer ya que hiba a hacer ejecutado.

Seifer en su inmenso agradecimiento ayudara a Edea a restablecer el viejo olfanato juntos y a protejerlo de bestias. Edea sentada en su jardín en el viejo olfanato esperaba pacientemente todos los dias la venida de Seifer. Aunque la carta era de hace muchos meses atrás Edea seguia creeyendo en la palabra de Seifer. Cid una y otra vez le recordaba lo malo y arrogante que era Seifer y le insistia que no lo esperara mas y que abandonara el olfanato y se fuera a vivir con El al Jardin de Balamb.

Ya un poco desilucionada Edea vuelve a guardar la carta y lentamente se pone en pie

Seifer-........matrón....ya estoy aquí...

Edea se voltea rapidamente y ve a su esperado Seifer, lucia muy diferente ya no lucia su gran abrigo gris y no tenia esa mirada y sonrisa juvenil, ahora tenia ojos de un hombre sufrido y su rostro mostraba cansancio. Los cinco años en la prisión hicieron que su cuerpo cambiara de adolecente a un hombre fuerte y varonil, sus brazos con tatuajes y en una oreja tenia un arete negro, su cabello estaba sucio y muy largo casi como el de Squall pero no tan biencuidado y sedoso ,vestia con unos jeans azules y una camisilla blanca pero casi crema de lo sucia que estaba, solo traia una pequeña maleta y una espada vieja pero que no era su inseparable amigo el gunblade. Edea abraza a Seifer y comienza a llorar de nuevo de alegria

Edea- sabia que no me fallarias!!!

Seifer- lamento haberme tardado tanto...ya sabes..ademas de tener un par de cosas que resolver ...me gusta llegar con estilo...

Edea- luces cansado....ven para que descanses..

Edea toma a Seifer por el brazo y lo lleva a dentro del olfanato , Seifer observaba con mucha atencion toda las fallas que tenia el olfanato, sabia que tardaria mucho meses en reparlo completamente, ademas de estar otro par de meses exterminado todo las bestias que vivian en la isla. Edea sienta a Seifer en una vieja silla y le prepara un ta caliente

Edea- estoy tan feliz hijo mio....ya empezaba a creer que te habias olvidado de tu promesa

Seifer- jamas...es solo que tenia unos problemitas que resolver primero

Edea- que piensas hacer despues que termines de reconstruir el olfanato?

Seifer- aun no tengo idea..

Edea- sabes estaba pensando en pedirle a Cid una segunda oportunida para ti, para que puedas ser Seed de una vez por todas

Seifer- no creo que Cid despues de todo lo que hice me acepte de nuevo en su jardincito ademas de el grupito d eidiota que los acompaña

Edea- ¡ Seifer!

Seifer- lo siento es que no los soporto , especialmente al Leonhart con sus airecitos de heroe

Edea- Seifer cariño si sigues pensando de esa forma no llegaras muy lejos debes ganarte su perdón...

Seifer- ¡ QUE!!!!! PEDIRLES PERDON!!! JAMAS!!!!SOBRE MI CADAVER!!

Edea-Seifer si quieres lograr tu sueño de convertirte en un Seed tienes que pedir disculpas publicas

Seifer- prefiero la muerte

Edea- Seifer..solo quiero lo mejor para tu vida

Seifer- Escucha matron....solo estoy aquí por ti y por la promesa no vine aquí para que me metieras en la cabeza esas cosas por que sabes que jamas lo hare ....jamas!

Seifer sale del olfanato para pensar un rato

Edea lo observa hasta que su figura desaparece. Sabia que Seifer era una persona muy testaruda y tardaria nucho tiempo en convenserlo.

Despues de dos largas horas de estar caminando,Seifer se sento en la arena para poder pensar con clarida el futuro de su vida,

Seifer- ( soy un maldito perdedor...no debi gritarle a matron solo quiere lo mejor para mi.)

Seifer escucha un helicoptero a lo lejos acercandose hasta que le pasa por encima muy rapidamente, el helicoptero seguia hasta el olfanato. Una corazonada muy fuerte le indico a Seifer que algo muy grave hiba a pasar, ese helicoptero no era de los Jardines

Seifer se pone en pie y comienza a correr lo mas rapido posible hasta el olfanato.

Unos momentos antes

Edea sentada en su Jardin escucha un helicoptero acercandose al observar el helicoptero le pertenecia a el ejercito de Galbadia, Pasivamente se dirigio hasta donde el helicptero estaba aterizando. Unos soldados muy bien armados caminaron hasta ella

Soldado- Sr. Kramer

Edea- en que les puedo ayudar jovenes

Soldado- tenemos una orden de arresto para el Sr. Almasy

Edea- cuales son los cargos?

Soldado- esta acusado por el asesinato de el General Craway

Edea- creo que hay una confusion señores

Los soldados caminan hacia el frente para entrar al olfanato pero Edea lo detiene con su voz

Edea- DIJE que hay una equivocacion señores

Los soldados se voltean para mirar a Edea , Edea cambio drasticamente de la humilde señora a la bruja malevola que dentro de su inetrior dormia, sus ojos tomaron un color verdoso brillante que en su inetrior formaba una calavera negra. Las uñas de sus manos crecieron exajeradamente y estaba flotando en el aire señalando a los soldados.

Soldados - ¡ es una bruja ataquen!!!

Antes que los soldados pudieran disparar Edea los golpea con una fuerte magia que los manda a volar por los aires, mas soldados que se encontraban dentro de el helicoptero salieron para atacarla. Edea desaparece y vuelve a aparecer dentro del olfanato. Uno de los muchos soldados vio la figura de Edea dentro de el olfanato

Soldado –¡ esta dentro de el edificio rodeenlo para que no tenga escapatoria!!

Edea toma un pequeño celular que Cid le habia dado para emergencias y maraca el numero del Jardin.

Edea- {Cid tengo un grave problema el ejercito de Galbadia me esta atacando si no vienes de inmediato me mataran y mataran a Seifer}

Edea tira el celular y mira cuidadosamente por las ventanas,

Soldado- no tiene escapatoria si no se rinde y nos dice donde esta Almasy tendremos que ejecutarla tiene cinco minutos para pensarlo antes que entremos al edificio

Mientras el soldado hablaba Edea se preparaba para batallar, Edea toma sus vestiduras de bruja y se viste con ellas . al estar lista saca una caja muy bien guardada y toma el gunblade de Seifer

Soldado- ¡ si no sale en estos instantes entraremos en enboscada!

Edea sale despacio hacia los Jardines donde estaban rodeados de soldados de Galbadia

Todos los soldados apuntaban fijamente a la bruja. Todos muy sorprendidos al ver de nuevo a la bruja que creeyeron que habia desaparecido hace cinco años en la guerra de Artemisa.

Soldado – es la bruja a cual Almasy servia!!! Matenla!!!!!

Todos los soldados comienza a Disparar y una nube de polvo se levanta impidiendo la visibilidad

Soldado- ¡ alto el fuego!

Todos dejan de disparar para poder ver el blanco que estaban disparando, la nube se dispersa y Edea estaba intacta, todas las balas estaba flotando en el aire frente a ella. Los soldados sorprendidos la observaban con terror, Lentamente Edea Señala al helicoptero todos los soldados mueven sus vistas hacia el helicoptero, Seifer venia caminado del Helicoptero, su mirada enfadada y venia con espada en mano. El helicoptero explota de momento mientras Seifer sigue caminando hacia ellos, Los soldados se cubren por la explosion, Rapidamente se recuperan

Soldado-¡Fuego!

Seifer se cubre y corre hacia un lugar seguro, Edea pronuncia un hechizo, Ella desaparece y todo se torna oscuro una bola brillante y verdosa aparece de la nada creciendo de tal magnitud que provoco una gran explosion , los soldados corrian y otros perecian ....

Otros cuatro helicopteros aterrizan y decenas de soldados fuertemente armados , Seifer corre hacia Edea

Edea- aquí tienes hijo....demuestras de que estas hecho se que eres inocente tienes derecho a defenderte...y siempre estare de tu lejos de aquí..demuestra tu incencia

Seifer toma su gunblade

Seifer- no te abandonare!!!

Edea- te mataran Seifer ...estare bien

Seifer- ¡NOO TE DEJARE! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Edea levanta su mano y le tira un hechizo a Seifer desapareciendolo del lugar...

Edea- ¡ es hora de jugar niños mamita Edea esta aquí!!!

Mientras tanto

Squall Leonhart consolaba a su esposa , la muerte de su padre habia sido un poco injusta, auque la relacion de su esposa con su padre no era la mejor de e mundo , Rinoa en el fondo lo amaba y era mucho mas lamentable que nunca se pidieron un perodn entre padre e hija y ahora el cargo de consiencia la a tormentara todo el resto de su vida. No solamente su padre murio , si no todo el persona que se encontraba en la mansion Caraway una bomba estallo en la masion a plena luz del dia matando a todos en su interior y aledaños . lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por el rostro de Rinoa, Squall la abrazaba sin saber que decir o que hacer, la policia y el servicio secreto estaba acargo de la investigacion. La lluvia no paraba de caer en el entierro del General Caraway , Squall mira hacia los lados y ve a sus fieles amigos rindiendo luto, todos vestidos de negros aguantando la lluvia en respeto a su amiga Rinoa. Zell y su novia Zuleyka abrazados mirando hacia el feretro, Zuleyka aunque no logro conocer en persona al General , daba sus mayores pesames a Rinoa colocando una flor encima del feretro. Irvine muy cerca de Selphie tambien consolando a Rinoa, Selphie tomada de mano con Rinoa miraban y escuchaban al sacerdote dar el servicio funerario. Quistis , Xu y Nida parados cerca del feretro escuchaban atentamente al sacerdote. Squall y Quistis hacen contacto visual, Ella baja su rostro en respeto y sigue escuchando al sacerdote. Un seed se acerca a Xu y le comunica un mensaje que al parecer era urgente. Xu se lo comunica a Quistis , Squall vuelve hacer contacto visual con Squall y con los ojos Quistsis se escusa y se aleja del lugar , Zell, Selphie y Irvine siguieron a Xu ...

Todos se reunen en una limosina

Zell- hey por que la reunion apresurada?

Xu- Edea esta en peligro Cid me lo acaba de informar y necesita de ustedes de urgencia

Irvine- cual es la urgencia?

Xu- fuerzas del ejercito de Galbadia estan atacandola en estos momentos

Selphie- ¡ y que estamos esperando!!

Irvine- ¿ Squall no vendra?

Quistis- Cid dio ordenes que se quedara con Rinoa solo nosotros iremos

Zell- Quien sera el lider??

Xu- Tu Zell

Zell- ¡ohhh yeahhhh!!! Listos para accion!!!

Irvine- ¿ y por que estan atacando a Edea?

Xu- ....hee....Edea esta incubriendo al sospechoso de la muerte del General Caraway

Quistis- ¿ quien?

Xu- Seifer Almasy

N/A- que tal he???no se si esta muy bien el comienzo pero ustedes diran por favor dejen RRs


	2. Carpeta 1

**Rebelde por inocencia**

N**/A- Perdonen por los errores ortograficos , siempre se me escapan!! Gracias por los RRs .Para los que leeian mi historia anterior "El mas fuerte de todos" quiero informarles que estoy trabajando en un final expectacular y me tomara bastante tiempo en organizar mis ideas. Espero que disfruten esta historia!!**

**En la carpeta anterior**

**Hay una parte que dice "Squall hizo contacto visual con Squall" no quise decir eso sino con Quistis**

**Oh en esta historia hay un cuadro amoroso muy interesante!!!**

* * *

**Rescate**

* * *

Los jovenes heroes viajaban a toda velocidad en el Ragnarok, Selphie piloteaba como si estuviera manejando una bicicleta , todos asustados y aguantados de lo mas cerca que se encontraba de ellos. Xu , y Quistis analizaban la señal de satellite , que mostraba los bandos enemigos .

Xu- al parecer tienen a Edea rodeada , tenemos que destruir los helicopteros cuanto antes

Irvine- Selphie y yo nos encargaremos de eso!!

Zell- heyy!!!!!! Yo doy las ordenes aquí yo decido quien hace el trabajo y quien no!

Selphie- ...decide pues!!!!!

Zell un poco nervioso observa el rostro de todos sus compañeros

Zell- Selphie y Irvine destruiran los helicopteros con los misiles del Raganarok...Quistis, Xu y yo destruiremos las brigadas de soldados!

Xu- Zell....bonita idea pero somos muy pocos para decenas de soldados

Quistis- El Ragnarok podria distraer a los soldados mientras nosostros rescatamos a Edea

Xu- perfecto!.....

Zell- como?

Quistis – tengo un estupendo plan!!

Quistis corre al pequeño elevador indicandoles que la siguieran. Al bajar caminan hasta la zona descarga y carga del Ragnarok.

Quistis- hace unos meses trabaje en una mision en la cual confiscamos unas estupendas armas del ejercito y......unos paracaidas

Xu- no estaras pensando tirarte de un paracaida a miles de kilometros de altura

Quistis- .....bueno...ese era el plan ..para poder penetrar tenemos que pasar casi invisibles y si el ragnarok aterriza se daran cuenta...

Zell- no fuimos entrenados para tirarnos como locos de un avion que viaja a velocidad inimaginable!

Quistis- Zell ....es mu facil solo tienes que halar el cordon del paracaida ..eso es todo

Zell- NOO!!! LO HARE!!!

Quistis abre una puertas automaticas revelando el cuarto de armas del Ragnarok , alli se podia ver equipo de toda las clases. Xu y Quistis toman el equipo necesario

Quistis- sera divertido Zell

Zell- divertidos mis calzones!!

Xu- tienes otra mejor idea Lider

Zell- no..

Quistis le pasa el equipo a Zell

Quistis- no tienes opcion cariño

Los tres jovenes se visten de negro , y se colocan armas en casi toda las partes de su cuerpo ademas de radios que los comunarian entre ellos y el Ragnarok. Quistis le da una breve clasesita a Zell de cómo utilizar el paracaidas. Todos se colocan mascaras negras en sus rostros para evitar ser reconocidos por algun soldado.

Xu toma el radio

Xu- { Selphie estamos listos para volar}

Selphie- { afirmativo... esten listos , abrire las compuertas ahora}

La enormes compuertas se abren revelando el cielo azul y la isla donde hiban a aterrizar brevemente. El fuerte viento casi los tumbaba al suelo.

Quistis- listos!

Zell y Xu tratan de mirar hacia abajo....Zell entra en panico

Zell- NO IRE!!!! NO ME LANZARE POR AY!!

Xu- esto esta alto...

Quistis- solo solo siganme!!

Zell – no te seguire!

Xu- pues entonces iras tu primero!

Xu empuja a Zell fuera de el Ragnarok, Quistis y Xu se tiran ambas al mismo tiempo, solo se podia escuchar los gritos de Zell

Zell rapidamente hala el cordon para el paracaida, pero el cordon se rompio...Zell comenzo a gritar como loco, Xu abre su paracaida , mientras Quistis se dio cuenta del problema de Zell. Ella se pone en posicion vertical , su cabeza hacia abajo para poder llegar a Zell rapidamente antes que fuera tarde. Zell seguia gritando sin parar , su vida paso por sus ojos en uno segundos.... Zell sintio que lo abrazaron por unos segundo y que una gran fuerza lo halo hacia arriba, su paracaida habia abierto . Quistis logro habrir el paracaida de emergencia de Zell y en unos segundo habrio el de ella.

Zell fue el primero en tocar tierra , con un fuerte golpe en sus piernas y el paracaida lo cubre completamente. Quistis y Xu casi llegan al mismo tiempo. Zell comienza a pelear con el paracaida, tratando de liberarse de el. Xu camina hasta Zell y levanta el paracaida por un lado para que Zell saliera.

Quistis- te gusto el viaje Zell?

Zell- ¡ POR POCO MUERO!!!!! Son unas locas!!!

Xu- gallina....

Zell- soy tu lider no puedes estar hablandome de esa forma!

Quistis- ya niños tenemos una misiosn que cumplir

Xu- { Aquí aguilas a nido estamos en posicion listos para el ataque}

Selphie- { roger}( AQUÍ EL NIDO ESTA LISTO PARA LA ACCION!!!)

Edea se cubria con los restos del olfanato, defendiendose con magias poderosas , pero eran muchos soldados peleando contra ellas . Edea estaba muy agotada y seso el fuego contra los soldados. Los soldados con mucho cuidado caminaban hacia el olfanato, y atrapan a Edea

De momento los helicopteros comenzaron a explotar , El ragarok comenzo a disparar hacia los soldados sin piedad.

Soldado- ¡ ES UNA EMBOSCADA ATAQUEN!

Xu y Quistis comenzaron a Disparar acercandose al olfanato donde varios soldados habian atrapado a Edea. Zell corria hasta llegar a Edea, Edea estaba amarrada a una bomba. Zell los mata a todos con su arma pero un soldado sale de un escondite con una escopeta señalando a Zell

Soldado- ¡ bastardo vaz a morir! Alza las manos!! Tirate al suelo!

Zell levanta sus manos , y se coloca en el suelo lentamente, Edea miraba con terror lo que hiba a ocurrir. El soldado sonrie malignamente y el ruido de la bala cargandose en la escopeta se escucho lentamente. Una explosion hizo que el soldado perdiera la concentracion , Zell se levanta rapidamente y con una patada logra tubar la escopeta del soldado , ambos comienzan a pelear mano a mano. El soldado saca un cuchillo.

Soldado- ¡hasta nunca maldito!

Quistis- ¡ desgraciado!

Quistis entra al olfanto disparandole al soldado una rafaga de balas matandolo instantaneamente.

Edea- tienen que huir niños!!! Esta bomba va a explotar en cualquier momento!

Los jovenes se acercan a Edea y examinan la bomba y el tiempo

Zell- tenemos dos minutos!! Arrancale la bomba para poder huir

Quistis- si le quitamos la bomba explotara al instante...

Xu que estaba fuera de el olfanato disparando tratando de evitar que los soldados se acercaran

Xu- quiten el cable amarillo!!!!!!

Quistis se acerca y examina los cables de la bomba, saca un cuchillo y comienza a observar detalladamente

Zell- Quistis....sabes que es lo que estas haciendo????

Quistis- si.....creo.....por lo menos quiero desactivar la bomba para poder quitarsela y huir a tiempo

Edea- CUIDADO!!!

Varios soldados entran por la parte trasera de el olfanato y le disparan a Edea en las costillas y en el brazo., Zell y Quistis dispararon hasta matar a todos los que estaban entrando

Quistis- ¡MATRON!

Xu- la ..bomba!!corta el cable amarillo.!!! Yo me encargo de Edea!!

Zell toma el cuchillo , mirando el tiempo solo quedaba un minuto.. Zell mira a las mujeres y toma el cable amarillo....sin pensarlo dos veces lo corta esperando morir...

Quistis- ¡ Funciono!

Xu- ZELL DESASTES DE LA BOMBA , QUISTIS CUBRE A ZELL!!!

Zell abre sus ojos y ve el tiempo , Rapidamente Quistis desammarra a Edea quitandole la bomba

Quistis- ¡ 30 segundo!!

Zell toma la bomba y sale corriendo, Quistis comienza a disparar a los soldados para habrirle paso a Zell , El tira la bomba cerca de un grupo de soldados...la explosion fue tan intensa que Zell salio volando por los aires al igual que todos los soldados cerca.....muchos perecieron ...otros corrian para salvar sus vidas...pero otros todavia estaban disparando...

Quistis corre hacia Zell cubriendolo de los soldados

Quistis- vamos ZELL!!!! Levantate!!

Zell saca sus armas , ambos cubriendose y disparando logran entrar al olfanato.

Xu- estamos rodeados!!!! Edea va a morir si no recive atencion medica de inmediato se esta desangrando. Zell corre hacia Edea y la toma entre sus brazos

Quistis- { SELPHIE ATERRIZA ESTAMOS RODEADOS ...VAMOS A MORIR SI NO AVANZAS}

Selphie- { entendido RESISTAN!!!}

El Ragnarok aterriza, Irvine saca su escopeta,

Irvine – ¡ SELPHIE IRE A AYUDARLOS!!!! ESTES LISTA PARA DESPEGAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!!

Las compuertas se habren y Irvine es resivido con una rafaga de balas, pero por suerte ninguna lo hiere. Zell ve al Ragnarok

Zell- ¡hay esta el Ragnarok!!!!!

Xu- ¡ tenemos que correr lo mas rapido posible!! No tenemos muchas balas!!

Zell agarra a Edea muy fuerte y sale corriendo, Xu y Quistis disparaban a los soldados habriendose paso. Irvine los ayudaba desde el ragnarok disparando a los soldados mas cercanos a ellos. Xu fue herida en el pecho y pierna y cayo al suelo...mientras todos corrian, Quistis se percato y vuelve hacia ella.

Xu- ¡vayanse!!!!......dejenme no podras conmigo!!!!!

Quistis- ¡dejate de tonterias Xu!!!!

Zell logro llegar al Ragnarok sano y salvo junto a Edea. Irvine toma a Edea entre sus brazos.

Irvine- ayuda a Qusitis hirieron a Xu!!!!

Zell trata de salir a ayudar pero los soldados lo hirieron en una pierna..Varios helicopteros aterrizaron saliendo muchos mas soldados

Zell- ¡malditos me hirieron!!!

Irvine – son como cucarachas!!!

Quistis logra levantar a Xu

Quistis- no te dejare morir amiga!!!

Xu- no podras conmigo quis...salvate!!!

Quistis trata de caminar pero era muy lento y podian ser heridas con alguna bala...Quistis vuelve a cubrirse de las balas tirada en el piso junto a Xu. Los refuerzos de los soldados comenzaron a disparar al Ragnarok granadas y pequeños misiles. La alarma de emergencia del Ragnarok comenzo a sonar fuertemente.

Selphie- ¡yyyaaakkkkkkkkkkkk! TENEMOS QUE DESPEGAR!!!{ Irvy EL RAGNAROK NO PODRA RESISTIR MAS!!!!VOY A DESPEGAR!!!

Los motores de el Ragnarok se prenden a maxima potencia, Quistis toma una ultima fuerza y pone el cuerpo de su entre sus hombros. Con un grito comienza a correr lo mas rapido posible Las puertas del Ragnarok se estaban comenzando a cerrar. Irvine y Zell comienza a gritarle a Quistis que avanzara antes que se cerraran. Con un ultimo esfuerzo Quistis logra entrar al Ragnarok con Xu y las compuertas se cerraron, ambas caen al suelo...

Irvine- { ARRANCA SELPHIE!!!}

Selphie- { ENTENDIDO}

Selphie despega el Ragnarok rapidamente por los aires desapareciendo de la vista de los soldados. Quistis respirando rapidamente se levanta para ayudar a Xu con las heridas. Xu le toma la mano fuertemente

Xu- como pudistes cargamer entre tus hombros.....??

Quistis-....no fui yo...Xu......mis fuerzas no daban...fue la fuerza de el amor de amigas....te quiero como una hermana..y no hiba permitir que murieras alli...

Xu- ..gracias....Quistis...

Xu cae inconciente

Irvine- { Selphie avisa al Jardin que esten listos para recibir a tres heridos de emergencia...estamos en condiciones criticas..}

Selphie- { ohhhnooo........entendido}

Squall despues de el entierro logro convenser a Rinoa que tomara un descanso en su habitacion mientras El fue hasta la oficina para averiguar por que sus amigos tuvieron que irse de emergencia. Al entrar a la oficina Cid , Nida y varios seeds estaban reunidos muy angustiados. Cid observa a Squall

Squall- por que mis amigos fueron despachados?

Cid- fueron a una mision muy importante Squall...estamos muy pendientes a las noticias

Sqaull- que noticias por que no se me informo sobre esto??

Cid- no queriamos molestarte en el funeral del padre de tu esposa...ademas tus compañeros lo estan haciendo perfectamente bien.

Squall- ......cual es la situacion?

Cid- ........fueron a rescatar a Edea de el ejercito de Galbadia....varios soldados estaban atacando el olfanato...esta mañana

Squall- solo ellos??!!! POR QUE NO ME AVISARON!!!

Cid- ya te lo dije Squall.....

Squall- ¡ si algo les llegara a pasar a ellos o a Edea usted lo pagara!!

Squall sale de la oficina despavorido y furioso. Selphie logra comunicarse con el Jardin y les informo sobre la condicion de sus amigos.Cid de inmediato se comunica con la Dra. Kadawaki para que este lista a recibir a los heridos de emergencia. Varios enfermeros y camillas los esperaban en las afueras de el Jardin. Muchos estudiantes curiosos observaban y esperaban la venida de el Ragnarok, Squall nerviosamente y furiosamente esperaba el Ragnarok.

Despues de unos agonizantes minutos de espera el Ragnarok llego al jardin y aterrizo rapidamente. Los enfermeros ,y Squall corren al avion desesperados. Selphie habre las compuertas y sale corriendo a tratar de ayudar. Al abrir Squall pudo ver a Xu, Edea y Zell desangrandose en el suelo como animales, Quistis llorando trataba de aguantar la sangre con sus manos y pedazos de ropa. Irvine toma el cuerpo de Xu y lo coloca en una de las camillas, Squall corre hacia Edea y la toma del suelo y la coloca en una camilla llenandose de sangre. Zell es ayudados por Irvine y Quistis a levantarse y a acostarse en otra camilla.

Los enfermeros con ayuda de los demas empujaban las camillas corriendo hasta llegar dentro de el Jardin hasta la enfermeria, la Dra. Los esperaba junto a otro equipo de personas medicas.

Dra- Por favor necesito que se retiren!!! Necesitan ayuda medica ahora..!!!

Squall y los demas salen a los pasillos fuera de la enfermeria. Squall observa a sus amigos y se acerca a ellos

Squall- que demonios paso??!!

Irvine- la mision salio mucho mas dificil de lo que pensamos....

Squall- ..quiero que me den un informe completo de lo que ocurrio y las razones por la cual ustedes regresaron heridos....por Dios...casi los matan...

Quistis- el ejercito nos ataco....eran muchos contra nosotros..

La conmosion y el ruido de los estudiantes hizo que Rinoa se despertara y saliera ..al ver muchos estudiantes reunidos y tratando de ver dentro de la enfermeria, fue corriendo a averiguar. Al llegar a Squall , Vio a Quistis, Irvine y Selphie ensangrentados y muy cansados

Rinoa- Dios mio que les paso??!!

Con ojos llorosos Selphie la toma de las manos y la abraza

Selphie- fuimos enboscados por el ejercito de Galbadia Edea, Zell y Xu estan heridos de gravedad....pueden morir..

Rinoa- Dios mio no!!!

Rinoa comienza a llorar junto a su amiga...pero despues de un rato se recuperan, Squall abraza a Rinoa tratando de que no llorara mas. Quistis , los observaba con angustia en su corazon , aun seguia amando a Squall con toda su fuerza y le lastimaba ver como se amaban, Quistis cambio su vista para otro lugar y decidio sentarse en un banqueta cerca de las enormes fuentes de agua que rodeaban el Jardin. All silenciosamente lloraba, las gotas de lagrimas bajaban sucias por sangre y tierra incrustados en el rostro. Le dolia mas el amor de Rinoa y Squall que cualquier hueso roto o bala en su cuerpo.

Un fuerte dolor en sus hombros y costillas la hicieron acostarse en la banqueta. Al tocar sus costillas ve sangre en su guante...estaba herida pero el dolor en su corazon era mas fuerte, asi que decidio cerrar sus ojos y morir alli tranquila para poder terminar las noches de angustia y dolor, Los dias de hipocresia y mentirar para evitar que su amor fuera descubiertos.

Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle...la banqueta comenzo a llenarse de sangre y su cuerpo perdio sus fuerzas, su vista comenzo a nublarse... Un ruido a lo lejos .....hizo que volviera abrir sus ojos

Squall- ¡!QUIIIIISSSSTIIIISSSSS!!!!!

Con un ultimo suspiro cierra completamente sus ojos ........

* * *

N/A- que triste No?????????pero esten muy pendiente para la proxima carpeta??? RRs please!!

* * *


	3. Carpeta 2

**Rebelde por inocencia**

**

* * *

**

Entrada

* * *

Seifer se desperto cerca de una playa , las olas acariciaban su cuerpo , y la arena se incrustaba en su cabello. El sol calentó el rostro de Seifer haciendolo despertar, Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco. Su vista logra analizar sus alrededores. Seifer se levanta y sacude la arena de su cuerpo . Toma su Gunblade del suelo y comienza a caminar. Despues de varias horas se detiene de cansancio y hambre. Se sento bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Estaba perdido y desidratado, pero tenia que hallar una salida para poder encontrar a Edea. Un gran ruido y una gran sombra pasan sobre Seifer, Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver el Ragnarok pasar a toda velocidad.

Seifer reconocio el avion y comenzo a persegurilo, tenia que avisarles que Edea esta en peligro y necesitaba ayuda. Seifer olvido el cansancio y comenzo a correr pero era imposible alcanzarlo, miro sus alrededores y reconocio el lugar , estaba muy cerca de Timber, se dio la vuelta y entro a la ciudad de Timber , reviso sus bolsillo y lo unico que tenia era unas monedas y 10 gils.

Seifer- malditasea...!!! no tengo ni para comer!!...no podre comprar un ticket para el tren de esta tarde..tendre que entrar ..sin que se..den...cuenta.

Seifer escucha un ruido espectacular , era un grupo de hombres de rebeldes con motoras y mujeres se dirigian a un bar de mala muerte. Seifer camino hasta ese bar y entro. Alli camino hasta el jefe de la banda.

Seifer- te ofresco 50,000 gils si me ganas en un juego de cartas

Todo el mundo voltio a observar a Seifer, la musica paro y todos se acercaron a Seifer

Jefe- y si yo pierdo??

Seifer- me daras una de tus motoras..

Todos comienzan a reirse

Jefe- mejor agamoslo a mi manera...si yo gano...seras mi sirviente por el resto de tu mugrosa vida y te casaras con mi hija y si no...te llevas la motora

Seifer mira a la mujer parada al lado de el hombre una horrible mujer gorda , con muchisimo maquillaje y no tenia varios dientes, su cabello rubio muy revuelto y tenia casi bigote y barba. Seifer hace un gesto de asco...

Seifer – hecho...

Seifer y el Jefe de la banda se sientan en una mesa especial ,todas las demas persanas los rodeaban para observar el juego. Seifer saca sus cartas ( Triple Triad) al igual que el Jefe

El hombre tira su mejor carta , Seifer tranquilamente pone una carta muy debil

Jefe- ¡JA!!!! ASI ME PIENSAS GANAR!!!! PETRONILA CREO QUE YA TIENES MARIDO!!!

El jefe vuelve a tirar muchas cartas fuertes hasta que ambos se quedan con una sola carta. Todos comienzan a apludir al jefe que con sus brazos celebraba que ya habia conseguido marido para su hija....pero Seifer tira su ultima carta y dobla todas las demas dejando al jefe con un solo punto

Seifer- combo!!!..gane....quiero la mejor motora....un consejo...nunca saques tu mejores cartas con un sujeto que ni siquiera conoces..

Un silencio sepulcral ..todos observaban la cara de furia de el jefe y la cara de tristeza de la hija. El jefe tira la mesa a un lado y saca una navaja, Seifer saca su gunblade

Seifer- necesitas mucho mas que eso para matarme...solo quiero la maldita motora....no quiero pelear..

Jefe- oye.....yo te conosco eres Seifer Almasy!!!...

Todos observan a Seifer y se hechan a un lado, El jefe con mucho respeto le pasa las llaves de la motora.

Seifer las toma

Jefe- te admiramos mucho amigo!!! Ten

El jefe le da su cacheta de cuero , un par de botas y unas armas.

Jefe- huye amigo!!!! Si tienes algun problema estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte!!!

Todos alzan sus cervezas en señal de acuerdo. Seifer confundido sale de el bar y se pone los accesorios de ropa. Un niño se le acerco y le da una cerveza a Seifer y un par de gafas.

Niño- ...tenga mucho cuidado señor...gracias por liberar a timber...

Seifer- de que hablas?

Niño- usted mato al general caraway....usted libero a Timber...

El niño sale corriendo y se pierde entre la oscuridad. Seifer mas confundido aun, se coloca en su nueva motora y se va a toda velocidad por los caminos del Tren hacia Balamb. Al llegar al Balmab se detiene para llenar el tanque de gasalina y comprar unos cigarillos. Alli pudo ver un periodico con la noticia titular de la muerte de El General Caraway. Seifer se roba el periodico llena el tanque y se larga hacia el Jardin de Balmab. Al llegar no muy lejos se pudo ver el Ragnarok. Seifer estaciono la motora entre unos arbustos y con mucho cuidado entro por la parte trasera de el Edificio, aun recordaba por donde se podia salir y entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Seifer se recordo que por la vieja habitacion de Raijin se podia entrar por la ventana, estaba en los pisos bajos, ademas que con un simple golpe la ventana se abria. Seifer logro llegar hasta la habitacion, con mucha precaucion observo dentro , ya no era un cuarto pequeño , lo habian cambiado a una habitacion muy grande con lujos. Una cama grande y una pqueña cocina y sala. Seifer golpea la ventana y facilmente entra a la habitacion. Un olor a flores paso por su nariz,

Seifer- seguramente es un cuarto de mujer...

Seifer le entro curiosiad y comienza a observar la habitacion. Un retrato cerca de un pequeño escritorio hizo reconocer la habitacion. En el retrato Rinoa vestida de novia al lado de Squall.

Seifer abre sus ojos y vuelve a poner el retrato en su lugar. Un golpe de celos y coraje entra en su interior. Aun amaba a Rinoa. Seifer se olvido de todo y con precaucion salio de la habitacion. Increiblemente los pasillos andaban vacios , algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Seifer salio de todas las habitaciones y se dirigio al pasillo principal, alli pudo ver muchos estudiantes cerca de la enfermeria tratando de observar algo que estaba dentro, Seifer se esconde entre las banquetas y con mucho cuidado se aleja poco a poco.

Seifer caminaba de espalda tratando de que el grupo de estudiantes no lo vieran. Al mirar hacia el suelo ve huellas de sangre y muchas gotas por todo el piso. Seifer sigue las huellas de sangre que se dirigian a una banquetan Con mucho cuidado se acerca y saca su gunblade , Seifer camino hasta la persona que estaba en la banqueta desangrandose solitariamente, esperando a la muerte, Seifer observo el rostro de aquella persona moribunda y le sorprendio al ver a su ex instructora . Seifer guarda su gunblade

Seifer- ¡Quistissssss!!!!!

Seifer la toma entre sus brazos cuidadosamente , Quistis estaba inconciente pero tenia una leve sonrisa entre sus labios ensangrentados. Seifer corre hasta la enfermeria, Squall ve a Seifer con Quistis . Squall ve a Quistis desangrandose y a Seifer cargandola entre sus brazos. Squall saca su gunblade y con un grito desesperado. Llama la atencion de todos

Squall- ¡MALDITO LA MATASTES!!!!!!

Irvine y Selphie sacan sus armas al igual que todo los seeds que estabn cerca todos rodearon a Seifer.

Seifer- ¡ LA ENCONTRE DESANGRANDOSE SOLA ¡!! NO LE HIZE NADA!!

Squall- ¡SUELTALA!!!!!AHORA!!!!!

Irvine se acerca a Seifer y toma a Quistis entre sus brazos y corre hacia la enfermeria. Squall corre para atacar a Seifer con su gunblade pero Seifer se defiende con una magia de fuego que tira a Squall hacia atrás , Seifer saca su gunblade

Seifer- ¡no quiero pelear!!! Solo vine por que Edea necesita ayuda!!!!

Squall se pone en pie y es aguantado por unos Seeds

Squall- ¡ TE VOY A MATAR!!!!

Cid- ¡ YA BASTA!!!

Todos se voltean a mirar a Cid quien parecia muy estresico y muy enfadado.

Cid- nadie matara a nadie!!! Seifer por favor pasa a mi oficina ...

Squall- ¡ TRATO DE ASESINAR A QUISTIS!

Cid- yo vi todo Squall...Seifer la salvo de que muriera alli desangrada en una banqueta..Edea esta en la enfermeria Seifer unos soldados la atacaron...mandamos a los seeds a protegerla y a sacarla de alli pero no salio tan bien como esperabamos. Por favor pasa a mi oficina

Seifer- quiero ver a Matron

Cid- despues la veras ...ven...necesitamos hablar muchas cosas...ven muchacho..

Seifer observa el rostro de furia de Squall ..y sonrie.maliciosamente, guarda su gunblade y acompaña a Cid hasta su oficina. Squall furioso tira su gunblade al suelo y golpea las paredes. Selphie y Rinoa asustadas observaban como Squall descargaba su furia contra la pared. Irvine sale de la Enfermeria un poco preocupado, Selphie abraza a Irvine y le pregunta por Quistis. Irvine no dice nada y se direjio hasta Squall que aun golpeaba la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

Irvine- ......tenemos un grave problema..

Seifer entro a la oscura oficina de Cid , Cid camina hasta la ventana melancolicamente y se sirve un trago de tequila.

Cid- quieres?

Seifer toma un vaso y se sirve tequila. Cid se toma su tequila y se sienta en su sillon en el escritorio.

Cid- sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí Seifer , todos te odian

Seifer- no lo tiene que recordar

Cid- solo estas aquí por el deseo de Edea...ademas que te estan acusando de un crimen que no comestistes

Seifer- como puede estar tan seguro si no confia en mi

Cid- no confio en ti en Edea....mi esposa...

Cid tira el vaso de cristal hacia un pared y pone sus manos en su cabeza en desesperacion, Seifer se asusta y pone su mano en su gunblade. El hombre comenzo a llorar , Seifer se sintio incomodo en su silla, Cid fue como un padre para el y verlo llorar le partia el corazon

Cid- tengo..miedo de perder a mi esposa....no quiero volverla a perder......los malditos desgraciados la querian matar....y te querian matar....no solo ella esta en peligro de muerte si no que tres de mi mejores Seeds tambien corren peligro de morirse...ya no puedo mas....

Seifer se pone en pie y camina hasta la gran ventana de cristal, y observo el atardecer. Cid se tranquilizo y se pone en pie y se coloca al lado se Seifer

Cid- ya estoy muy viejo para esto....y pienso retirarme

Seifer- ........Leonhart estara muy feliz de ser director

Cid- .....si.....necesito estar mas tiempo con mi esposa....necesito gente joven que me reemplaze en esto...

Seifer- .....

Cid- Squall tiene todo para ser mi sucesor ..pero nadie tiene las cualidades para ser comandante.....pero tu si las tienes Seifer

Seifer- ¡QUE!! DE QUE HABLA!

Cid- Edea y yo tomamos la decisión de rehacer tu vida ..dandote la oportunidad de ser el comandante....

Seifer- ni si quiera soy seed!!!!

Cid- no se necesita ser un seed para demostrar el potencial de liderazgo que tienes

Seifer- me andan buscando por un supuesto asesinato!!!!! Ademas de que Leonhart no me queire ver ni en pintura!!!! Y su ESPOSA ES LA HIJA DE EL DIFUNTO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ME ESTAN CULPANDO DE SU MUERTE!!!

Cid- sabemos que eres inocente..... un grupo terrorista llamado "Canivlas" fueron los que mataron a Caraway...Galbadia sabia de tu liberdad y necesitaban un culpable ...te culparon..."canivals es un grupo muy temido...y Galbadia quiere venganza contra nosotros asi que decidio culparte por que sabian que aun perteneces a nosotros..

Seifer- ¡que!!!

Cid- fuiste criado aquí.....todo niño que es criado por el Jardin es legalmente propiedad de el Jardin hasta su muerte ....haya hecho lo que haya hecho...por eso tienes derecho de ser comandante..y de volver a intentar ser Seed. El jardin te protegera hasta comprobar tu inocencia.

Seifer sonrie maliciosamente y se sirve otro vaso de tequila, y se sienta en el sillon de el escritorio, poniendo sus pies encima de el escritorio.

Cid- piensalo Seifer...

Cid se va de la oficina dejando a Seifer pensando en la oscuridad. Seifer prende la luz de una pequeña lampara en el escritorio para poder servirse otro vaso de tequila. Seifer observa la oficina , En el escritorio habia un retrato de Edea en un pequeñ marco. Seifer habre el marco y toma el retrato y se lo coloca en un bolsillo de su chaqueta ademas de encontrar una llave maestra para habrir toda las puertas de las habitaciones . Seifer saca un cigarillo y comienza a fumar... la puerta de la oficina se habre y Rinoa entra con un revolver señalando a Seifer.

Rinoa- por que matastes a mi padre??

Seifer se levanta Y camina varios pasos hacia el enfrente

Rinoa- no te muevas o disparo!!! Contesta por que matastes a mi padre

Seifer – no mate a tu padre.....no tenia por que hacerlo....si me crees muy bien si no me crees tambien no me importa nada....anda dispara

Seifer se acerca a Rinoa y coloca el revolver en su pecho justo en el corazon

Seifer- crei que yo seria tu unico hombre......me lo decias ...cuando haciamos el amor y ahora resulta que estas casada!!! Por ti!!! Fue mi desgracia!!! Tratando de comprobarte que soy mejor que el!!! Por poco mataba al presidente por ti y tu estupida banda de terroristas the forest owls!!! Anda dispara para que acabes mi desgracia!!!

Rinoa comienza a llorar y baja el arma , Seifer le quita el arma la abraza

Seifer- yo no mate a tu padre....

Rinoa- entonces quien.....Seifer.....quien??

Rinoa mira a los ojos a Seifer, Seifer toca el rostro de Rinoa con sus manos y le limpia las lagrimas con sus dedos. Ambos se observan, Seifer besa lentamente los labios de Rinoa..pero Rinoa reacciona y le da una cachetada y sale corriendo de la oficina.

Seifer- Rinoa!!!!malditasea!!!

Seifer sale de la oficina , pero no logro alcanzar a Rinoa, corrio hasta las habitaciones pero estaba muy cansado y algo borracho, asi que camino varios pasillos hasta alguna habitacion y sin pensarlo entro gracias a la llave maestra, por suerte estaba vacia era muy grande y olia a rosas, Seifer se quito la chaqueta y se desplomo en la cama de aquella habitacion.

* * *

**N/A- RRS PLEASES!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

* * *


	4. Carpeta 3

Rebelde por inocencia

N/A – ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Cometí un pequeño error al escribir Epilogo en la primera carpeta solo quise decir Prologo

Un comienzo

Los rayos del sol alumbraron la habitación donde Seifer dormía pacíficamente entre las sabanas blancas. El olor a Rosa adornaba la habitación y la fresca brisa matutina, bailaba con las cortinas blancas en la ventana abierta de cristal. Una alarma de reloj comenzó a sonar. Seifer perezosamente abre sus ojos, confundido observando sus alrededores, después de minutos se recordó y apago el reloj despertador.

Por lo que podía observar estaba en una habitación sumamente organizada y limpia. Tenía un pequeño escritorio y una computadora portátil. Una pila de libros organizada alfabéticamente y una taza de café junto a un periódico. Todo era monótonamente gris y blanco, los colores que el Jardín proveía en todas las habitaciones. Lo único de color que se encontraba en la habitación era un florero de cristal con Rosas muy bien cuidadas encima de un televisor.

Seifer se pone en pie y va al baño, Abre la pluma de agua y se humedezco el rostro. Seifer se mira en el espejo y mira su reflejo.

Seifer- Si quiero empezar una nueva vida no puedo tener este aspecto de vagabundo.

Seifer abrió el botiquín y encontró una navaja de afeitar en su paquete nuevo. También agarro unas tijeras y un poco de jabón.

Seifer- Es tiempo de que Seifer Almasy salga a la casería de un nuevo mundo.

o

En la cafetería Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine y Squall tomaban su desayuno. Había silencio entre ellos por los sucesos del día anterior.

Selphie- bueno chicos cambien esa cara de amargados no podemos estar todo el día así...Squall no has probado bocado.

Squall- no tengo hambre.

Squall retiro su plato de comida y se levanto

Rinoa- Squall para donde vas?

Squall- no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ese maldito esta aquí..

Irvine- Es orden de Cid de que el hombre este aquí... no hay nada que hacer

Squall enfadado golpea la mesa

Squall- ¡ESE MALDITO SE TIENE QUE IR!

Todos en la cafetería atónitos se volvieron a ver a Squall

Squall- que demonios miran! Sigan en lo suyo!!

Squall les da la espalda a sus amigos y se va despavorido de la cafetería dejando a tres asustados seres humanos en aquella mesa.

Seifer termino de afeitarse y de recortarse el cabello y increíblemente volvía a tener su aspecto lo único que se veía mucho más hombre. El limpio todo lo que ensucio y salio del baño. Recogió la cama y regó las rosas. La curiosidad entro dentro de Seifer y comenzó a observar la habitación en busca de alguna foto o documento sobre el dueño o dueña de la habitación.

Pero no había ni un simple retrato, los documentos eran de pruebas de estudiantes sin corregir.

Seifer- debe de ser un cuarto de algún Instructor mejor me voy....antes de que me descubra aquí.

Pero un pequeño detalle llamo la atención de Seifer. Una botella de vino debajo de la cama. Seifer sonríe maliciosamente y se agacha para tomar la botella. Al sacar la botella vio unas fotos escondidas en una caja.

Seifer solo iba a tomar la botella pero los retratos le llamaron la atención. El tomo la caja y se sentó en la cama. Y se sorprendió al ver los retratos, En todos los retratos estaba Squall. Y algunos que otros de sus compañeros. Seifer leyó las dedicatorias y solamente decía.

"Te amo Squall Leonhart"

Seifer puso una cara de asco y vio todas las fotografías, lo curioso de las fotografías era que fueron tomadas sin el consentimiento de Squall En todas las fotos Squall se encontraba realizando alguna función.

Seifer- "Quien demonios tendrá una obsesión con Leonhart!"

Debajo de la fotografías se encontraban unas cartas. Seifer las abrió y comenzó a leer. Al terminar de leer la primera se comenzó a reír fuertemente al descubrir que desde los 14 años su Instructora Quistis Trepe estaba locamente enamorada de Squall Leonhart.

En las cartas Quistis escribía sus sentimientos por Squall, sus anhelos y sufrimientos. Era como una especie de diario pero hecho por cartas. Pero la gota que culmino la copa fue al encontrar una carta de los deseos carnales de Quistis hacia Squall. Seifer se comenzó a reír tan fuerte que de su rostro bajaban lagrimas, su estomago le dolía y su mejillas no aguantaban mas.

Seifer- no sabia que Trepe fuera tan...tan...apasionada......jajajajaja! creo que con esto me podré divertir después.

Seifer toma la caja y la botella luego se va de la habitación. En el camino se encontró a Cid junto a unos Seeds

Cid- Buenos Días Almasy ¡ Donde paso la noche?

Los seeds miraban a Seifer con miradas asesinas.

Seifer- Pues me mantuve despierto toda la noche...

Cid- se me olvido darte la tarjeta de seguridad de tu vieja habitación. Esta todo como lo dejaste. Si necesitas ropa nueva puedes pasar por el dispensario de uniformes.

Seifer-...gracias...

Seifer toma la tarjeta y se va a ver su habitación.

Rinoa y Selphie fueron a la enfermería a visitar a sus amigos. Por sorpresa la Dra. Kadawaki hablaba con Quistis en la puerta de la enfermería. Quistis solo tenía unas vendas en su costado y lucia muy cansada. Zell estaba con unas muletas jugando con unas agujas esperando que la Dra. Kadawaki le proporcionara la receta de medicamento.

Selphie- ¡CHICOS ESTA BIEN!

Zell- ¡yep!!! Se necesitan mas de 50 balas para acabar con nosotros!!

Rinoa- ¡Me alegro tanto que estén bien!

Dra. Kadawaiki- gracias a las pociones se recuperaran en solo horas. Que esto les sirva de lesión de no salir sin los GF.

Quistis- gracias doctora por todo.

Selphie abraza a sus amigos con mucho cuidado

Rinoa- deben descansar muchachos....

Zell- nooo primero quiero comer tengo un hambre terrible!!

Selphie- te llevaremos Zell..Ven Quistis

Quistis- no..No tengo apetito....primero voy a descansar luego pasare por la cafetería mas tarde.

Rinoa- como quieras amiga...cuídate...

Selphie- Rinoa y yo pasaremos por ti en 4 horas...sabemos que eres muy testaruda para comer...ustedes necesitan atenciones..

Quistis- no es necesario..... Adiós chicos

Quistis camino recibiendo muchos saludos y preguntas de los estudiantes y seeds. Al llegar a su habitación se percato de que la había dejado abierta. Al entrar aseguro su puerta y se sentó en su cama. Quistis se agacha con mucho cuidado a buscar su caja de retratos y su botella de vino. Su mano no logro alcanzar nada obligándola a agacharse completamente.

Al mirar no había nada. Quistis se pone en pie y comenzó a buscar en todos lados, después de unos minutos entro en pánico. Olvidándose del dolor por completo busco por hasta el mas mínimo rincón de su habitación.

Quistis estaba asustada, se sentía impotente, lo único que la mantenía en pie era esos retratos. Quistis sintió el líquido caliente subiendo por su garganta y comenzó a vomitar de la desesperación. Después de unos minutos de desahogo junto al escusado Quistis se puso en pie y empapo su cara de agua al igual que su boca de agua.

Quistis se quedo atónita cuando vio su navaja nueva usada en el zafacón.

Quistis- ( yo me depile...no use navajas...!alguien utilizo mi habitación!)

El solo pensar que alguien uso sus útiles personales volvió a vomitar. Quistis se sentó en el suelo con ambas manos en su cabeza, buscando alguna respuesta en su cabeza. Toda su vida estaba escrita en esos papeles y un enfermo mental tenía su más preciado tesoro. Podía usarlo como el quisiera, contra ella o solo por un chantaje.

Quistis-(Que cara voy a dar si mis amigos se enteran ....)!MALDITASEA!

Después de varios minutos maldiciendo Quistis se pone en pie y se asea. Tiempo después sale de su habitación y la asegura. Quistis tomo su látigo y se dirigió en silencio hacia el centro de entrenamiento a desquitar su coraje e impotencia ante la situación que se enfrentaba.

Seifer guardo la caja y se asió. Con mucha alegría tomo ropa de su viejo armario allí colgaba su abrigo gris y su ropa que acostumbraba poner. Al ponérselos les quedaban un poco apretados pero le hacían lucir sus músculos perfectamente. Termino con un poco de colonia.

Seifer- Si mujeres se morían por mi cuando lucia como un vagabundo... me imagino ahora que estoy hecho un galán,

Seifer tomo su gunblade y fue directo a la cafetería. Todos en la cafetería observaron a Seifer, mucho salieron de la cafetería por temor otros solo lo ignoraron. Rinoa y Selphie se quedaron muy calladas al vare a Seifer. Zell que comía muy feliz sus Hot dogs se percato del silencio entre sus amigas.

Zell- que les pasa chicas?

Seifer- hola chiken wuss tanto tiempo sin oír una estupidez de tu boca..

Zell sintió esa voz tan familiar, El abrió sus ojos y su rostro cambio a escarlata. Sus dientes parecían que se iban a romper de la presión que estaba ejerciendo uno con otros.

Zell se voltio furioso

Zell- ¡que demonios haces aquí bastardo!

Seifer- así le hablas a tu nuevo comandante? Tsk,tsk,tks, mas respeto pollito de granja....

Selphie- Seifer ve a molestar a otros!!

Seifer- shhhhhhhhh tu voz aguda molesta....siéntate y come dulces o has algo mas productivo..por que no te vas

Zell- ¡CON Selphie no te metas!! Largarte de aquí!!

Rinoa- ¡ya chicos por favor...Seifer se va a quedar......es una orden de Cid...no provoquemos mas problemas...Edea necesita de nuestra cooperación para que se recupere.

Seifer sonríe y le tira un beso a Rinoa , esta se sintió muy incomoda

Seifer- que pasen muy malos días niñas...

Seifer se va a una mesa solitaria en la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Zell furioso se fue de la cafetería para hablar con Cid y Selphie lo acompaño. La campana para los estudiantes comenzó a sonar quedando vacía la cafetería excepto por Rinoa y Seifer. Rinoa se acerco a Seifer.

Seifer- que quieres Heartilly....?

Rinoa- solo hablar...

Seifer- toma asiento...

Rinoa – no de pie estoy bien...

Seifer- ve al grano Heartilly mi desayuno se enfría...

Rinoa- Seifer déjame en paz...ahora tengo una vida propia y estoy casada....si vas a estar aquí no quiero ni que me hables ni molestes a mis amigos. Entendido.

Seifer- quien crees que eres? Ya no eres mi noviecita para estar dando ordenes absurdas que sabes que no voy a obedecer

Rinoa- Seifer es lo mejor para todos...

Seifer se levanta y se pone frente a Rinoa. Ella podía sentir el olor a colonia que podía volver a cualquier mujer loca, Rinoa solo bajo su vista y empezó a mover su pie.

Seifer- Rinoa mira me a los ojos...

Rinoa subió su vista a esos hermosos ojos de esmeralda. Seifer la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Seifer- dime que no me Amas y no te seguiré molestando....te lo juro...

Rinoa – Yo amo a Squall Leonhart....y por eso me case con El

Seifer tomo a Rinoa entre sus brazos

Seifer- ¿Y por que tiemblas cuando te hablo, por que me miras con esos ojos...?

Seifer comenzó a oler el cabello de Rinoa y a respirar en su cuello, Rinoa cerró sus ojos

Rinoa- Seifer suéltame....por favor no hagas nada....no por favor no sigas

Lentamente Seifer comenzó a besar los labios de Rinoa, acariciándolos como si se fueran a romper. Rinoa reacciono y cacheteo a Seifer.

Rinoa- no me vuelvas a tocar...

Rinoa sale corriendo de la cafetería dejando a Seifer con la sensación del beso entre sus labios.

Squall camino hasta el centro de entrenamiento para ejercitarse y olvidarse de la presiones. Allí encontró varios monstruos para entretenerse. Después ve varias horas decidió ir al área secreta para pensar. Por sorpresa estaba Quistis sentada en el borde observando el paisaje.

Squall- no crees que es un poco peligroso estar hay?

Quistis se voltea y se baja

Quistis- perdona no sabia que alguien estaba aquí

Squall- no deberías estar descansando?

Quistis- estaré bien....ya no hay dolor.

Squall- en unas horas hay una reunión muy importante, quiero que asistas.

Quistis- de que se trata?

Squall- lo sabrás en unas horas...te ves molesta...

Quistis- problemas personales...

Squall- ...ok

Quistis- ( si el maldito le dijera a Squall sobre mis sentimientos estoy frita...adelante Trepe sal de tu miseria y exprésate...valor....ahora o nunca)

Quistis- Squall......quiero confesarte algo...

Squall se acerca a ella

Quistis-....no se como empezar...

Squall- solo dilo..

Quistis – yo......te amo...

Squall la observo y cambio su cara a de disgusto

Squall- de que estas hablando...eso es imposible...

Quistis- no es imposible...yo soy ser humano que tiene sentimientos...no soy una piedra y si estoy enamorada de ti desde que tenia 14 años....

Squall- no sirve de nada esa confesión

Quistis- solo descargue este secreto que llevo dentro desde mucho...

Squall – Amo a Rinoa...con todo mi alma

Quistis- ...lo se....

Squall- Nunca me gustaras...nunca te amare.....ni siquiera en tus sueño.

Quistis- pero Squall...no tienes que ser tan cruel no sabes el daño que me estas haciendo....no sabes......nada

Quistis sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho pero lo ignoro.

Squall- crees que confesándome eso cambiaria...a Rinoa por ti....jamás Trepe.

Quistis- ya por favor no sigas...

Squall- olvídate de mi en esa forma solo somos compañeros......lamento decirte esto...pero nunca serás lo suficiente para mi...

Quistis solo se voltio y comenzó a respirar fuertemente. No quería llorar no podía seguir llorando por alguien tan cruel. Squall se fue del lugar muy culpable de lo que había hecho pero sabía que esas palabras romperían todo amor que sintiera ella por El. Todo lo dijo por el bien de ambos.

Quistis comenzó a llorar y a gritar fuertemente. Su corazón había muerto su alma la había abandonado y su cuerpo estaba débil. Quistis se arrodillo en el suelo a llorar como nunca había llorado en su vida. Golpeaba el suelo con sus puños tratando de romper el suelo de metal. Quistis se desplomo en el suelo a llorar y llorar.

N/A – DEJEN RRS PLEASESSSSS


	5. Carpeta 4

**Rebelde por Inocencia**

****

**

* * *

**

Adrenalina

* * *

Seifer pasó hasta la oficina principal donde lo esperaba Cid. Allí seria presentado formalmente a los Seeds de mayor rango. Seifer tomo un pequeño espejo de su abrigo y se observo el rostro buscando alguna imperfección. Pero todo estaba normal. La secretaria le ordeno a Seifer a entrar, El le tira un pequeño beso haciendo que la secretaria le tirara otro para atrás.

Seifer entra a la oficina donde lo esperaban Squall y compañía la única que no se encontraba era Quistis. Seifer sonríe maliciosamente y se sienta.

Zell- maldito no duraras mucho aquí...

Seifer- lo siento Zell no tengo maíz para ti....o perdón...te pareces tanto a una gallina que se llama zell que confidencia verdad

Cid- por favor jóvenes...no mas discusiones... ¿donde esta la La Instructora Trepe?

Squall- se sentía indispuesta para venir...

Cid- Muy bien infórmele acerca de la reunión. Como ya todos sabes Seifer Almasy estará trabajando para nosotros desde hoy.

Squall- No se merece estar aquí es un maldito desgraciado y no estaré en acuerdo que se quede.

Zell- yo estoy de acuerdo con Squall

Cid- Seifer sabes la condición del Jardín y sus políticas acerca de la junta, si no consigues un solo voto a tu favor de algún Seed de rango alto...lamentablemente no te podrás quedar. Tienes 5 minutos para dar una razón por la que quieres quedarte

Seifer- que! Usted me pidió que me quedara! Si no me quieren aquí, esta bien no los necesito para ser un buen soldado. Yo puedo estar en donde quiera y cuando quiera. Si no me aceptan no me importara. Hagan lo que quieran.

Cid- Seifer te solicité que vinieras por que tienes un gran talento como soldado

Zell- soldado mi trasero

Selphie- creo que tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad

Cid- le das tu voto para que El permanezca Selphie?

Squall mira fijamente a Selphie a los ojos

Selphie- dije que se merece una segunda oportunidad no que se la voy a dar yo.

Irvine- lamento también todo pero estoy con Squall

Cid- Bueno hagamos esto rápido no quiero seguir poniendo al Seifer en esta situación tan incomoda

Squall- esto es muy fácil nadie votara por esta basura así que te iras de aquí inmediatamente, no tienes ni que empacar

Squall le tira un bolso plástico con la ropa de Seifer

Cid- Falta Rinoa de votar...

Rinoa- ............no acepto que Seifer se quede.

Seifer sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho pero sonrió maliciosamente para disfrazar su dolor.

Squall- ni si quiera me molestare en hacer una carta de denegación

Squall toma los expedientes de Seifer y los rompe por la misma mitad y se los tira en el rostro.

Squall- si no sacas tu trasero de aquí en 10 segundos te entregare al ejército de Galbadia para que te ejecuten.

Las puertas se abren y Quistis entra con unos papeles y los tiras en la mesa

Quistis- Lo que estas haciendo es ilegal Comandante Leonhart.

Cid- Instructora creí que no vendría.

Quistis- perdonen la tardanza quería venir con pruebas

Squall enfadado toma los papeles y los lee

Squall- yo soy el comandante y decido quien se queda o se va.

Quistis- Todos lo sabemos, no tiene que darse una ostentación de su puesto. El señor Almasy tiene el derecho a restituirse como todos en este Jardín que hayan ingresado por el código 45 y este dice los siguiente: Todo alumno que entre al Jardín desde los 5 años el Jardín será completamente responsable de sus actos hasta el día de su muerte, retiro o renuncia.

Squall- No me importa que digan esos códigos yo decido aqu

Quistis- vuelve a equivocarse de nuevo. El Jardín tiene un consejo de Seeds específicamente creado para tomar toda decisión del Jardín. Con el consentimiento de todos los miembros de el Consejo. Y yo la Instructora Quistis Trepe Leuteniente General de el Jardín de Balamb le doy mi voto al Sr. Seifer Almasy para que disfrute de su oportunidad de volver a rehacer su vida como profesional y como ser humano. Y si no se efectúa esta regla del Jardín tengo el derecho de embocar una reunión unánime al tribunal de esta Elite. Alguna duda caballeros.

Seifer levanta su cabeza en símbolo de orgullo.

Squall- Tu específicamente sabes lo que este bastardo hizo ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS LO DEFIENDES!

Quistis- Soy justa y firme en mis valores sociales. Por ninguna razón permitiré un abuso de poder de esta magnitud.

Squall- ¡Perfecto! Si se queda El me voy yo!

Quistis- Usted no puede abandonar su oficio. Si decide renunciar a su oficio el código no cubrirá más por sus acciones y por lo tanto los asesinaos de soldados de Galbadia que usted cometió en la Guerra de la brujas serán directamente puesto en su record personal. El ejército tendrá derecho a ejecutarlo y el Jardín no tomara acción al respecto.

Seifer- (que agresividad...Grrrrrr me encantan las mujeres de alto calibre)

Zell- demonios Quistis eres un libro abierto...

Quistis- No trabajo en la diplomacia para nada Dincht

Rinoa- ¡SQUALL POR FAVOR NO RENUNCIES!

Rinoa se levanta de su asiento y corre hacia Squall para abrazarlo.

Rinoa- no Squall no puedes faltar en mi vida...no ahora que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Todos en la sala se sorprenden especialmente Seifer y Quistis pero ninguno de los dos demostró sentimiento alguno.

Squall- Rinoa por que no me lo dijiste antes.

Rinoa- quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Quistis- lamento interrumpir pero esto no es momento para asuntos personales Comandante.

Rinoa – ¿Estas enfadada por que estoy embarazada Quistis?

Seifer- Solo esta cumpliendo con su trabajo Heartilly, quiero largarme de esta oficina lo antes posible.

Cid- por favor Rinoa toma asiento para finalizar esta reunión....Squall tu decidirás.. Al parecer la Instructora tiene toda la razón.

Squall- Lo haré por mi futuro hijo solamente. Solo un error y te exterminare Almasy.

Cid- Esta reunión del consejo queda por terminada. Damas y caballeros que pasen muy buenas Tardes. Muy buena defensa Instructora Trepe y bienvenido oficialmente al Jardín Sr. Almasy. La Instructora Trepe será responsable por los actos y conducta del Sr. Almasy. Por su condición de ex alumno se le dará un plazo de 100 horas para preparase teórica y físicamente para su examen de Seed. Buena Suerte.

Todos dan un saludo militar y salen de la oficina. Quistis y Seifer fueron los primeros en salir sin decir palabra alguna. Ambos entran al ascensor. Las puertas se cierran.

Quistis- Solo tienes una sola oportunidad para salir del agujero donde estas Almasy. Si fallas yo misma te entregare en bandeja de plata al ejército de Galbadia. Mañana a las 5:00 horas será nuestra primera sección de 15. Ven preparado para ejercicios de estamínea y cardiovasculares. Nos reuniremos en la entrada del Jardín. Eso es todo.

Seifer saluda a Quistis en saludo militar. Las puerta se abren y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Rinoa y Squall se dirigieron al balcón donde se dieron su primer beso. Ambos miraban el horizonte abrazados. Squall olvido todo problema y se entrego a la noticia de la llegada de su primer hijo.

Rinoa- nuestro primer hijo juntos...

Squall- Te amo Rinoa gracias por hacer me tan feliz.

Ambos esposos se envuelven en besos apasionados compartiendo todo su amor a través de esos dulces afectos. Escarchas de nieve comenzó a caer como si fuera un regalito del cielo para la enamorada pareja. Squall tomo a Rinoa de las manos y comenzó a bailar suavemente, Squall tatareaba la canción "Waltz to the moon".

Rinoa- prométeme que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos

Squall- es un honor que protegeré con mi alma mi bella dama

Squall besa la mano de su esposa en símbolo de una preciosa promesa

Squall- juntos hasta la muerte

Squall toma a Rinoa entre sus brazos y se pierden entre el enorme Jardín para compartir a solas su amor incondicional.

Al otro día

La alarma del despertador de Seifer no paraba de sonar y el soñoliento de hombre no se levantaba de su cama. Estaba cubierto por frisas de pie a cabeza. Hacia un frió terrible y su cama se encontraba mas tentadora que nunca. Seifer abrió sus ojos y apago el despertador. Con mucha pesadez se levanto y abrió la cortina de la ventana para observar el clima. Estaba nevando y todo estaba cubierto de nieve blanca, los cielos se tornaron completamente paralelos a la nieve.

Seifer- malditasea...

Seifer camino hasta el baño y tranquilamente se aseaba hasta que alguien toco a la puerta.

El hombre se pone una toalla en la cadera y sale a atender al individuo o individua que se atrevió a tocar a la puerta.

Al abrir una mujer morena muy hermosa estaba parada frente a su puerta en ropa interior muy sexy color roja. Tenía en su cabeza un gorro de Santa Clous.

Mujer- Soy tu regalo por adelantado....meloncito ..Dicen que eres una maquina para el sexo.

Seifer sonríe maliciosamente

Seifer- Jo,jo,jo que viva ese viejo panzón...

Quistis esperaba frente a los portones de el Jardín con sus brazos cruzados y casi helándose de frió. Aun que tenía un abrigo, las temperaturas estaban muy bajas. Quistis estaba furiosa, ya llevaba esperando más de una hora.

Quistis- desgraciado hijo de perra lo voy a matar ¡nunca cambia! Por que demonios creó en los demás!

Quistis decide caminar hasta el pueblo de Balamb para poder tomar una caminata y poder pensar mejor las cosas.

Después de dos horas el Jardín despertó de la noche y los estudiantes se preparaban para su día de entrenamiento como siempre. Seifer salio corriendo de su habitación listo hacia los portones. Pero al llegar no vio a nadie. Volvió a regresar y busco a Quistis por todo el Jardín Pero no tuvo suerte. Seifer volvió a la entrada del Jardín.

Desde lejos pudo ver dos personas caminando entre la nieve que venían hacia el Jardín. Era un hombre muy alto y parecía bastante fuerte y una mujer delgada. Seifer sonrió y corrió hasta ellos al darse cuenta que eran sus mejores amigos. Todos se abrazan y se saludan emocionadamente

Seifer- creí que vendrían en un par de semanas

Raijin- ya terminamos nuestra misión. Pero mira venimos aquí específicamente para esto.

Fujin toma de su mochila tres Snow bording.

Fujin- supimos que hubo una gran nevada, las montañas de Balamb son unas de las más altas y será increíble poder bajar con esta hermosa nieve desde allá arriba.

Seifer- y que demonios estamos esperando!

Seifer sus amigos caminaron hasta llegar a la montaña, Quistis acaba de salir del pueblo compro varios accesorios para la nieve entre ellos ropa y una tabla de snow bording. Quistis prometió regalarle para navidad al mejor estudiante que saliera bien de promedio un equipo completo de Snow Bording profesional. Quistis vio a lo lejos a esas tres personas y vio un abrigo muy familiar.

Quistis- ¡...se parece a ...........SEIFER! DESGRACIADO! YA VERAS MALDITO!

Quistis corrió hasta la montaña para tratar de alcanzar a Seifer. El sintió unos gritos a lo lejos y vio a Quistis que se acercaba hacia ellos muy furiosa.

Seifer- ¡MALDICION ES EL DIABLO! Suban lo mas rápido posible!

Y como un juego de niños los tres jóvenes comenzaron a huir de Quistis.

Quistis se sospecho lo que iban a hacer y paro en el camino tomo el equipo de snow bording y se lo puso.

Quistis- DESGRACIADO!

Después de tres horas subiendo la montaña los chicos llegan a la sima cansados

Fujin- creo que se perdió...

Raijin- ...whoa esa mujer sabe escalar...

Seifer- shhhhhhhhh no escuchan ese ruido?

Los jóvenes se voltearon y vieron una cabaña en la cima de la montaña cubierta de nieve. Y de sorpresa unos hombres enmascarados vestidos de blancos saltan de sus escondites de la nieve con unos largos rifles a puntándoles hacia los tres.

Seifer- ups...

Soldado # 1- pongan sus manos en la cabeza y tírense al suelo ahora!

Soldados # 2- como demonios descubrieron este lugar? ¿Quién los envió?

Seifer- tranquilo amigo solo fue coincidencia, solo vinimos a tirarnos en los snow bording por la montaña.

Soldado # 3- acaso no vieron los letreros de no acercarse? Mentirosos hijos de perra

El soldado golpeo a Seifer en la espalda

Raijin- cobardes!

Soldados # 5- Mantéenlos, no pueden saber que estamos aquí por ningún motivo. Matéenlos y no dejen rasgos.

En esos momentos Quistis llega a la cima cansada. Los soldados ven a Quistis tirarse al suelo de cansancio.

Soldado # 2- no se mueva!!

Quistis mueve su cabeza lentamente a donde escucho la voz

Soldados # 2- pon tus manos en la cabeza y ponte de pie

Quistis lentamente se pone de pie con sus manos en la cabeza, observo a Seifer, Fujin y Raijin en el suelo y a varios soldados apuntando con rifles largos en sus cabezas.

Soldado # 2- eres una mujer muy linda lastima que tenga que matarte

Quistis – puedo morir sin gafas puestas?

Soldados # 2 - ...........quitártelas despacio

Seifer y compañía observo a Quistis. Ella con una mano lentamente se quito las gafas de sol. Tenia sus ojos cerrados y de sus labios se producían una leve sonrisa

Quistis- te metiste con los chicos equivocados...

Quistis abre sus ojos y sale un rayo que tumba por los aires. Seifer aprovecho y tumbo al soldado que le apuntaba y lo golpeo en la cabeza con una roca, Fujin pronuncio un hechizo de viento enviando a los soldados por los aires hacia el borde de la montaña. Todos los soldados resultaron inconscientes. Seifer se levanto y escupió hacia la nieve un poco de sangre de sus labios.

Seifer- Jejejeje pendejos...

Quistis se recupero y tomo su látigo.

Quistis- SEIFER ALMASY QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ERES!!!

Seifer- Instructora por favor baje la voz provocará una avalancha.

Fujin- Seifer ven!

Seifer le lanzo un besito a Quistis y salio corriendo hasta la cabaña donde Fujin y Raijin estaban revisando. Quistis los persigue.

Raijin- son espías...aquí hay datos de el Jardín y secretos del Jardín increíbles!

Seifer- déjame ver

Seifer tomo los papeles pero Quistis se los quita y los guarda dentro de su abrigo.

Seifer- heyyyyyy!!!!

Quistis- son papeles secretos Almasy.

Seifer- si pero yo los encontré y tengo derecho a leerlos!

Quistis- larguémoslos de aquí antes de que pase algo mucho peor, tenemos que avisar al Jardín de lo que esta sucediendo de inmediato.

Todos salen de la cabaña y se acercan al borde. Fujin, Raijin se prepararon y se tiraron desde la cima en sus patinetas de nieves. Quistis asustada les grita que están locos por atreverse a realizar algo tan peligroso.

Seifer se prepara también

Quistis- tu también! No señor usted va a bajar conmigo poco a poco

Seifer- has lo tu si quieres pero yo me tiro

Seifer tomo su patineta de nieve y salto de la cima hacia la bajada de la enorme montaña

Quistis- Idiota! Malditos busca pleitos.

Después de unos segundos Seifer paro para observar a Quistis

Seifer- TREPE LA MONTAÑA ESTA PERFECTA!

Quistis pone su patineta en el borde de la montaña, con mucho cuidado observo hasta donde Seifer estaba.

Quistis- ¡TE VOY A MATAR POR HABERME HECHO SUBIR HASTA ACA!

Lentamente Quistis toma sus gafas de sol y se sube a su patineta esperando el momento apropiado para bajar por la peligrosa montaña a una velocidad de 165 Km. por hora. El soldado que Seifer había golpeado con una roca despertó de su inconciencia.

Soldado – maldita desgraciada!

La adrenalina subió a su punto cumbre y Quistis aprovecho ese momento para saltar hacia la cuenca. Ella grito mientras volaba en los aires aguantando fuertemente la patineta de nieve evitando que se fuera volando. Quistis toco el suelo de nuevo a casi un ángulo de 90 grados. La velocidad aumento increíblemente y su cuerpo se sentía casi volando por los aires. El soldado herido tomo un control remoto de su abrigo.

Soldado- malditos......no...Se...Escaparan con...la suya...

El soldado oprime el botón y una fuerte explosión ocurrió en la cima de la montaña levantando a cientos de metros de alturas toneladas de nieve. Seifer escucho ese estruendoso ruido y observo esa gran muralla de nieve elevandose por los cielos.

Un temblor estremeció la montaña y las cientos de toneladas de nieves acumuladas y las que estaban comenzando a caer desde los cielos formaron una gigantesca avalancha. Seifer no espero más y volvió a seguir su camino pico abajo lo más rápido posible.

Quistis sintió la explosión y voltio por unos segundos su cabeza hacia atrás y vio la gigantesca ola de nieve ahora convertida en una aterrorizante avalancha. Quistis volvió a gritar mucho más fuerte. Quistis se coloco de una posición que pudiera darle mas velocidad a la patineta de nieve pero la avalancha de acercaba muy rápido.

Seifer se olvido completamente de Quistis y siguió su camino hacia abajo lo más rápido posible. Pero Seifer tomo todo a juego y brincaba haciendo maromas extraordinarias mientras bajaba la montaña a toda velocidad. Fujin y Raijin pudieron bajar la montaña y vieron la gigantesca avalancha y comenzaron a correr hacia el Jardín, Ellos no se molestaron en entrar por la entraran si no que brincaron los muros que rodeaban al Jardín y comenzaron a gritar para avisarle a los estudiantes que se encontraban afuera sobre la avalancha.

A mediados de la montaña el Jardín tenía una antena de comunicaciones de acero muy grande. La avalancha se aproximaba a Quistis peligrosamente solo a metros de distancia.

Seifer no estaba muy lejos de ella y sabia que la avalancha los arroparía no les daría el tiempo para llegar al Jardín. Seifer se arriesgo una última carta. Se aproximaba a toda velocidad a la antena de comunicaciones así que tomo una duna de nieve y brinco hacia la antena lo más que pudo. El hombre casi en el tope de la antena y se aferro fuertemente de la antena de acero.

Quistis que aun seguía gritando y apunto de recibir un infarto pudo percatarse de la opción que tomo Seifer. Sin más remedio decidió tomar la misma. A toda velocidad se impulsa por la duna de nieve y logra brincar hacia la antena de acero a aterrizando casi en el mismo lugar de Seifer. El la toma y ambos se aferran a la antena de comunicaciones.

La avalancha traspaso la antena arropándola por completo, y solo oscuridad y frió fue lo subsiguiente.

* * *

**N/A- Dejen Reviews! Gracias por los loquillos que siempre leen mis historias se los agradezco mucho es un placer compartir mis escrituras con ustedes!

* * *

**


	6. Carpeta 5

**Rebelde por inocencia**

* * *

****

**Nueva Vida**

La nieve cubrió el valle y cuenca de las montañas de la parte trasera donde estaba ubicado el Jardín. Los estudiantes vieron lo que ocurrió y Seeds autorizados salieron en busca de Seifer y Quistis. El director preocupado por la condición de dos de sus mejores Seeds estaba en juego si no se actuaba pronto. Los seeds buscaban entre la nieve y no encontraron nada. Fujin y Raijin se reportaron y le informaron sobre la situación y el por que de la avalancha.

Squall no estaba convencido para nada. Estaba empeñado que todo fue provocado por Seifer y por su culpa la vida de Quistis estaba en peligro. Si algo malo le llegara a pasar a Quistis, Seifer lo iba a pagar muy caro. Además el cargo de conciencia de haber insultado y despreciado de la forma tan cruel lo comería por dentro. Nunca quiso decir esas cosas pero no tenia opción.

El viento de la montaña soplaba muy frió y el silencio de la altura cubría como mermelada el hermoso paisaje formado por la avalancha. Entre toda la nieve una mano cubierta por un guante negro sobresalía de la nieve. Los dedos de la mano comenzaron a moverse hasta cerrarse formando un puño. Luego de la nada un grito y Seifer salieron de estar enterrados debajo de la nieve. Seifer cubierto de nieve comienza a escupir y a sacudirse. Después de unos segundos sale completamente de la nieve, Escarba un poco y encuentra la mano englobada de Quistis. Con un poco de esfuerzo la saca completamente inconsciente de la fría nieve. Seifer le quita la nieve de la boca y nariz y le lanza un elixir.

Quistis abre sus ojos lentamente y comienza a toser y a escupir nieve de su boca congelada. Seifer se pone en pie y observa el lugar sonriente, ni un solo pino o árbol quedo en pie, solo la nieve cubría toda la montaña. Quistis se recordó el por que estaba en ese lugar frió y inestable. Furia empezó a correr por sus entrañas.

Seifer- esto fue grandioso! WOOOOHHHOOO!

Seifer se voltea para observar a la perturbada Quistis pero un fuerte golpe en la nariz lo recibió de intercambio. Seifer cayo hacia atrás rodando un par de metros en la montaña. Quistis camino hasta El y lo comienza a ahorcar con su látigo.

Quistis- Idiota por poco pierdo la vida por tu culpa!!

Seifer- …aahahhhhhhgg me….asfixias..!!!

Quistis lo suelta y comienza a bajar con cuidado enfadada la montaña, Seifer se recupera y se levanta tomando una bola de nieve en su dos manos, apuntando bien se la tira en la cabeza a Quistis tumbándola al suelo haciéndola rodar un par de metros por la montaña.

Seifer se comienza a reír histéricamente sentándose en el suelo aguantando su estomago.

Quistis vuelve a escupir nieve de su boca y se levanta enfurecida.

Quistis- ¡ QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!! TE VOLVISTES LOCOOO!!!SI NO TE MATO LA AVALANCHA LO HARE YO!!

Seifer se levanta y comienza a correr cuesta abajo al igual que Quistis persiguiéndolo, Ella corrió y brinco hasta su espalda y ambos cayeron al suelo robando uno con el otro por toda la montaña. Varios seeds que estaban buscando con binoculares por la montaña vieron al par de peleones rodando por toda la montaña como rocas sin parar.

Seed # 1- hay están!!!!...pero…al parecer están peleando?

Seed # 2- vamos antes que se hagan daño entre ellos.

Los seeds tomaron sus motocicletas de nieves y fueron hasta el par que no paraba de rodar y pelear

Selphie y Irvine esperaban noticias de Quistis en unas banquetas tranquilamente ya Squall les había suministrado información que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones solo estaba en camino.

Zell camino hasta ellos y se uno a la conversación

Zell- por que demonios Quisty andaba con ese patán?

Selphie- según Cid ambos entrenaban...

Irvine- realmente no conozco al tipo pero por lo que oído ..Quistis debe estar media loca para salir sola con El.

Selphie- Ella se sabe defender sola.

Varios seeds llegan y de ellos se podía escuchar la voz de Quistis claramente discutiendo con Seifer. Los Seeds que venían con ellos lucían cansados de escuchar al par discutir.

Seifer- ¡ya cállate hablas más que una vieja sin tabaco!

Quistis- tu cállate ya me tienes harta y solo llevas un día en este maldito Jardín!

Seifer- blah, blah, blah…

Seifer comenzó a imitar los movimientos y la voz de Quistis exageradamente.

Quistis- Seifer Almasy ya basta!!!

Seifer- Seifer Almasy ya basta!!!

Quistis- ¡No estoy bromeando!

Seifer-¡no estoy bromeando! MIRENME SOY LA INSTRUCTORA TREPE NUMERO 14 LA MAS Y MEDIOCRE DE TODOS, PERO GANO UN SUELDO MAYOR QUE EL PRESIDENTE DE ESTHAR POR SOLO TENER UNOS SENOS GRANDES.

Quistis grita enfadada y golpea a Seifer en el rostro tumbándolo al suelo provocando las risas de los estudiantes de alrededor. Los Seeds aguantan a Quistis por los Brazos y se la llevan gritando insultos y pataleteando tratando de volver a golpear a Seifer. Todos sorprendidos por la conducta de una de las mejores Instructoras intachables como su fiera interior salía a relucir.

Seifer se pone de pie y toca sus labios, por primera vez una mujer le rompió la boca con un solo golpe. Los Seeds toman a Seifer por lo brazos y lo llevan a la oficina. Zell corrió para no perderse de lo que iba ocurriría allá dentro al igual que Selphie y Irvine.

Quistis se suelta de las manos de los Seeds y camina por ella misma hasta el ascensor. Seifer tuvo que esperar para la próxima ronda del ascensor junto a los seeds. Zell camina hasta Seifer y le toca la espalda. Seifer se voltea y es recibido por otro fuerte golpe en el rostro, Pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. Seifer cae al suelo y con furia trata de levantarse pero los Seeds aguantaron a Seifer de los dos brazos para impedir que golpeara a Zell. Los estudiantes se detuvieron para observar el asunto en el pasillo principal. Sonriente Zell vuele a golpear a Seifer en el estomago traicioneramente. Los estudiantes comienzan a gritarle insultos a Seifer y le aplaudían a Zell.

Zell- no te metas con Quistis o te juro que te vas a arrepentir

Raijin vio la muchedumbre y junto con Fujin decidieron averiguar y al ver a Zell golpeando a Seifer mientras otros Seeds lo aguantaban reaccionaron violentamente. Raijin tomo su arma (El palo de madera que parece bambú) y se lo rompe en la cabeza a Zell dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Los seeds sueltan a Seifer y comienzan a golpear a Raijin, Fujin busco un bate de béisbol que tenia un niño que observaba la pelea y golpeo en la espalda a los Seeds. Varios seeds se metieron en la pelea para detener al furioso Raijin. Seifer se recupero y comenzó a golpear a los seeds como locos. Se formo un gran motín entre todos.

Selphie e Irvine trataban de separar a los peleadores pero no podían hacer nada se formo un caos. Squall llego hasta el lugar y tomo un revolver y lo disparo varia veces al aire. Todos se detuvieron al escuchar los tiros corriendo y huyendo de una posible suspensión.

Los Guardias de Seguridad del Jardín tomaron arrestados a todos los que empezaron el motín y los llevaron a la oficina de Cid.

Todos estaban en una fila horizontal mirando sin pestañar sumamente rectos hacia enfrente. Cada uno de ellos estaban golpeados y muy mal trechos por la pelea. Cid enfurecido caminaba de lado a lado pensando en lo que iba a hacer con sus Seeds.

Cid- esto es una vergüenza! No puedo creer que cuatro de mis mejores Seeds estuvieron involucrados en esta pelea. Cuando los llame darán un paso al frente. Zell Dincht.

Zell dio un paso al frente

Cid- tienes suspensión de empleo y sueldo por 3 semanas. Seifer Almasy

Seifer dio un paso al frente

Cid- quedas destituido y despedido de este Jardín.

Quistis aunque estaba enfadada con Seifer dio un paso al frente

Cid- no la he llamado Srta. Trepe

Quistis- Señor es injusto e ilegal lo que usted esta realizando.

Cid- Vuelva a su lugar Srta. Trepe

Quistis- No señor, hasta que me dejen hablar

Squall- Es una Orden Trepe.

Quistis- Es una orden que no seguiré. No se ha hecho una investigación a fondo de lo ocurrido y no se puede despedir ni suspender a nadie hasta que esta se realice.

Squall- no hay tiempo para investigaciones, Los testigos hablaron y Seifer se larga de aquí.

Quistis- Usted no es el que tomas las ordenes aquí Leonhart. Señor creo que sus decisiones han sido influenciadas por el Comandante y sus relaciones Sociales con El Sr. Almasy.

Squall- Usted se calla la boca y queda suspendida de empleo y sueldo por cómplice y por no seguir ordenes de sus superiores por seis meses.

Quistis- perfecto no me suspendas por que yo renuncio!

Quistis toma de sus bolsillos su tarjeta de Seed e instructor y se las tira en el escritorio a Squall.

Selphie- Quistis que haces no renuncies por una confusión!

Quistis- NO ES UNA confusión es lo mejor que e hecho en toda mi vida no quiero seguir trabajando para cerdos egoístas.

Quistis se da la vuelta y se desaparece de la oficina.

Zell- MIRA LO QUE PROVOCASTES IDIOTA!!

Squall- Tienes 10 minutos para largarte o si no te entrego a la policía de Galbadia.

Todos los demás, láguense de aquí.

Seifer sonríe y se va de la oficina, Rinoa esperaba afuera de la oficina para saber noticias vio a Quistis salir sin decir palabra furiosa y Seifer unos segundos después. Rinoa se sospecho lo que ocurría. Rinoa corre hasta Seifer y lo llama

Rinoa- Seifer que ocurrió allá dentro

Seifer- Quistis renuncio y a mi me botaron como bolsa de basura de aquí gracias a tu noviecito…contenta

Seifer siguió su camino hasta el ascensor donde Quistis apretaba nerviosamente los botones del ascensor para que avanzara de llegar.

Rinoa- Quistis por que renunciantes?

Quistis- ….no quiero seguir trabajando para estos cerdos.

Rinoa- No se vayan tienen que luchar por sus trabajos!

Seifer- nunca tuve un trabajo aquí. Solo fue una estadía…una interesante estadía…Trepe no renuncies por mi culpa… estabas perfectamente bien antes de yo llegar no quiero que después ensucies mi nombre al acordarte que renunciantes a Seeds y arruinantes tu vida.

Quistis- ya había pensado renunciar…solo esto me impulso a hacerlo ahora.

Rinoa- Pero a donde piensas ir…con quien?

Seifer- ella se ira conmigo…

Ambas chicas – queee!!!

Seifer- por estar defendiéndome Quistis renuncio y creo que se merece no estar sola en esto así que la acompañare hasta que encuentre un lugar estable donde quedarse.

Sorprendidas y boquiabiertas las chicas se miran unas a otras

Quistis- puedo defenderme sola Almasy

Seifer- por lo si no lo sabias Galbadia te busca por asesinar soldados de Galbadia

Quistis- y?

Seifer- te acompañare ya dije y punto.

Rinoa- Seifer, Quistis es una mujer capaz de defenderse sola y creo que si no quiere no la debes obligar

Seifer- y que demonios te importa a ti!!

Rinoa- ( Es verdad por que me importa?) …solo decía lo que es correcto

Seifer- soy un caballero y creo que cuando una dama hace algo como lo que hizo Quistis se merece un trato respetuoso y caballeroso.

El ascensor abre sus puertas y Quistis entra sin decir palabra al igual que Seifer y Rinoa.

Rinoa- puedo hablar contigo Seifer? ….en privado antes de que te vallas?

Seifer- ….

El ascensor se abre y todos salen a sus respectivos destinos. Seifer entra a su habitación acompañado de Rinoa

Seifer se sienta en su cama y toma una pequeña mochila de debajo de su cama.

Seifer- de que quieres hablar?

Rinoa sonríe y se acerca a Seifer sutilmente. Con ambas manos toma su rostro y besa los labios del confundido hombre apasionadamente. Seifer la toma entre sus brazos y la acuesta en la cama besándola profundamente y acariciando todo su cuerpo.

Seifer despega su boca unos centímetros observando a Rinoa a los ojos

Seifer- por que haces esto..?

Rinoa- aun me amas?

Seifer- ….si te sigo amando

Rinoa- …..yo..

Quistis entra a la habitación de Seifer y los encuentra a ambos uno encima de otro a centímetros de sus bocas. Seifer se pone en pie rápidamente al igual que Rinoa. Quistis se da la vuelta y sale de allí anonadada. Quistis toma su maleta y camino sin mirar atrás.

Rinoa puso ambas manos en su boca y comenzó a llorar

Rinoa- No puedo permitir que se lo diga a Squall, Seifer debes ayudarme!

Seifer- si amas a Squall por que me besaste

Rinoa- solo fue un beso de despedida…

Seifer tomo su mochila y hecho sus pocas pertenencias. Antes de salir de la puerta observo a Rinoa y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Quistis.

Quistis esperaba su taxi en la entrada del Jardín sorprendida de lo que había visto. Seifer camino hasta ella y la toma del brazo pinchándola contra los portones de la entrada

Seifer- escúchame bien Quistis ….

Quistis- ESCUCHAME tú a mí…no me importa lo que hagan con sus vidas pero por favor respeten…y largo de mi vista cerdo.

Seifer- Rinoa no tuvo nada que ver con el beso yo la obligue…por favor no digas nada ella ama a Squall…y no a mi…

Quistis pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Seifer al decir esas palabras

Seifer suelta a Quistis y camina varios pasos hacia atrás y comienza a caminar hacia Balamb. Quistis lo persigue hasta alcanzarlo.

Seifer- que haces…persiguiéndome

Quistis- el taxi no llega y no quiero ir me sola caminando. Solo será hasta la estación de trenes

Seifer- no puedo creer que hayas renunciado…

Quistis- desde hace mucho estaba pensándolo…digamos que fuiste un pequeño rempujón para acabar de hacerlo.

Todo ocurrió en tiempo lento, Seifer escucho un ruido y con sus increíbles reflejos pudo ver que les estaban disparando desde las montañas. Seifer toma a Quistis entre sus brazos y ambos caen al suelo para esquivarse de las balas que trataban de asesinarlos. Asustada y confundida Quistis comenzó a gritar al escuchar las balas, Seifer con su cuerpo y manos cubría a Quistis de ser herida.

Los sonidos cesan y Seifer se levanta junto con Quistis y comienzan a correr. Seifer tomo un revolver de su abrigo y comenzó a dispararle al franco tirador dándole tiempo a Quistis de llegar a unas rocas. Las municiones de Seifer se acabaron al igual que las del franco tirador. Unas motoras de nieve con soldados de Galbadia venían hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

Seifer saco su gunblade empuñándolo hacia los soldados. Los soldados se bajan de las motoras y comienzan a atacar a Seifer. Quistis sale de su escondite y vio a Seifer luchando arduamente con los soldados. Concentrándose pronuncia un hechizo desde lo mas remoto de su mente, donde su alma se unía con la fuerza física y provocaban la energía suficiente para realizar el "Shockwave pulsar". Varios soldados salen volando por los aires matándolos con una luz brillante desde el cielo. Los demás se asustaron y trataron de huir pero Seifer los mato a todos.

Mirando a su alrededor Seifer sonríe triunfador al ver a sus enemigos en el suelo sin vida. Quistis camina hasta El.

Quistis- estas bien Seifer?

Seifer- perfectamente debemos largarnos de aquí antes de que ocurra algo más…algo anda muy mal aquí

Seifer toma l maleta y a Quistis de la mano y comienza a correr a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo de Balamb

Squall observaba lo que ocurría desde su oficina con unos binoculares. Quería ayudar a Quistis pero ella renuncio y el Jardín no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Squall no podía permitir que le hicieran daño ni que se fuera con el desgraciado de Seifer que sabrá Dios que daño le ira hacer en un futuro. Squall llamo a sus compañeros desde el intercom y los reunió para buscar a Quistis.

Seifer y Quistis llegaron a la ciudad de Balamb fatigados por correr tanto. Seifer miro su reloj y solo faltaban 40 minutos para que el próximo tren saliera a Timber. Quistis observo el lugar y vio como todos trabajaban para que la ciudad luciera fantástica para tiempo de Navidades. Familias, parejas, niños y ancianos adornando sus casas con arreglos navideños muy felices unos con otros. Quistis miro su mano que aun seguía unida ala fuerte mano de Seifer y sintió un pequeño apretón. Seifer observaba el lugar con curiosidad y asombro como un niño perdido en una juguetería. Las casas iban encendiéndose y alumbrando la ciudad de colores vivos y hermosos. Los niños jugaban y construían hombres de nieve. Se podía oler los pasteles recién horneados y el delicioso olor a un buen estofado. Un hombre vestido de Santa Clous los saludo a ambos sacándolos del trance fantástico que tenían.

"Santa"- Feliz navidad!

Seifer dio un paso hacia atrás y siguió caminando junto con Quistis nunca soltándole la mano. Seifer llego a la estación y compro dos boletos de tren para Timber. Seifer se da cuenta que llevaba agarrada a Quistis por todo el camino y la suelta sintiendo el frió del ambiente rápidamente.

Ambos caminan hasta una banqueta para esperar y seguir observando el lugar.

Quistis- es muy hermoso verdad?

Seifer- ….que?

Quistis- La ciudad y como todos cooperan para adornarla tan bonita con todos los adornos de navidad.

Seifer- si…recuerdo cuando Matron ponía un pequeño y humilde árbol de navidad con nuestros propios adornos hecho a mano. También recuerdo los calcetines junto a la chimenea y los pequeños regalos. No he vuelto a tener una navidad igual desde niño.

Quistis sonrió al recordarse de esos pequeños detalles de la niñez. Ella tampoco había tenido una navidad desde que era muy pequeña. Toda su vida estaba concentrada en ser perfecta y lograr lo que anhelaba.

El tiempo pasó volando y el primer aviso para el tren había sido anunciado. Ambos se ponen de pie y caminan con sus pocas pertenencias hasta la entrada de la estación.

Squall- Quistis!!

Quistis y Seifer se voltean y ven a Squall junto a Rinoa, Selphie, Zell y Irvine parados a metros de ellos.

Squall- por favor Quistis no te vayas somos una familia y no nos podemos separar por problemas que podemos resolver. Quédate con nosotros

Selphie- Por favor Quisty no te vallas te necesitamos!

Selphie corrió hasta su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente con ojos llorosos. Quistis cerro sus ojos para evitar que lagrimas recorrieran su rostro. Zell se les acerca y las abraza a ambas.

Zell- perdona Quisty si te ofendí pero somos una familia no podemos separadnos quédate con nosotros.

Irvine se les acerca y besa la frente de Quistis

Irvine- no puedes irte así chiquita nadie deja a este vaquero plantado.

Seifer al ver el cariño que se tenían se alejo poco a poco silenciosamente. No podía separar a Quistis de la gente que realmente la quería. Rinoa observo como Seifer los miraba y se alejaba de ellos. Lastima fue la primera palabra en venir a la mente de Rinoa al ver a ese pobre hombre solitario perder su única compañía en ese nuevo viaje que el destino le proveía.

Quistis miro a Seifer a los ojos y se separo de sus amigos caminando hacia Seifer. Cuidadosamente le toma la mano y lo mira.

Quistis- lo siento chicos ya tome una decisión y quiero ser firme en ella. Me iré a vivir una nueva vida en algún otro sitio.

Seifer sonrió y beso la mano de Quistis en agradecimiento.

Squall- prefieres irte con este Asesino antes que con los tuyos?

Quistis- El no es un asesino El es parte de nosotros aunque no lo quieran aceptar y lo aprecio a El al igual que lo aprecio a ustedes. Si no lo aceptan a El es no volveré al Jardín.

Todos observan a Squall por unos instantes pero Squall tenia una mirada soberbia y seria.

Squall- Buen viaje Quistis Trepe

* * *

**N/A- Gracias a todos por los Reviews y por los emails! Espero con muchas ansías sus comentarios y Reviews**

* * *


	7. Carpeta 6

**Rebelde por inocencia**

**Asustucia**

**  
**

Squall regreso al Jardín de Balamb en un viaje muy callado entre sus compañeros de pelea. Al llegar, todos tomaron sus respectivos caminos hacia sus habitaciones excepto Squall. El camino hasta su oficina y se sentó solitariamente en su escritorio a beber unos tragos.

Aunque Squall no era un hombre que demostraba sus sentimientos hacia los demás, si realmente los sentía y sufría de ellos como todo ser humano. Squall siempre tuvo a Quistis en un lugar especial en su corazón y estaba muy apenado por su partida. Especialmente que haya partido por su culpa.

Squall tomo el teléfono y llamo al General al mando de las tropas de Galbadia. Le reporto sobre Seifer Almasy y su ubicación en unas horas en la estación de trenes de Timber. Le informo Sobre la huida de Quistis Trepe. Si la regresaban sana y salva les pagaría una gran cantidad de dinero de recompensa también le daría la vida de Seifer Almasy.

El general tomo el acuerdo y envió tropas armadas a la estación de Trenes en Timber. Rinoa escucho detrás de la puerta de entrada a la oficina y se aterrorizo sobre lo que Squall planeaba hacer. Ella tenía que ayudar a Seifer a salir de esa situación. Rinoa salio corriendo hasta el elevador donde se encontró a Selphie y Irvine.

Rinoa fatigada por correr les comunica lo que iba hacer Squall y todos sabían que Quistis podía resultar herida hasta muerta.

Selphie- ¡ohh no pero que vamos hacer! El tren partió hace media hora jamás… llegaremos a tiempo para ayudarlos!

Rinoa- ¡tenemos que hacer algo rápido!

Irvine- podemos llegar a tiempo si tomamos mi auto!

Selphie- ESE AUTO NO SIRVE PARA NADA!

Rinoa con cara de interrogación le pregunta

Rinoa- que auto?

Después de 10 minutos los tres amigos estaban montados en un auto viejo muy antiguo. Iban a toda velocidad y el auto le sonaba toda pieza inimaginable. Rinoa estaba sentada en la parte trasera donde lo único que había era revistas pornográficas por donde quiera.

El auto dejaba un camino de humo negro de monóxido de carbono, solo tenía un farol delantero y tampoco tenia identificación.

Rinoa- de donde demonios sacaste este auto!

Irvine- heyyy es un buen auto solo necesita unos pocos arreglos!

Selphie- es una chatarra!

Selphie estaba en el asiento del pasajero delantero, malhumorada golpeo la puerta del auto y la puerta se cae por el camino.

Irvine – por que hiciste eso me costo 25 gils!

Selphie boquiabierta se aferra al asiento fuertemente, Rinoa asustada toma le cinturón de seguridad y trata de abrocharlo pero el cinturón se cae de donde estaba dejándola sin protección. Irvine vio lo que le sucedió a Rinoa y se enfado.

Irvine- no toquen nada! Solo respiren!

Selphie- ¡IRVINE VAS MUY RAPIDO!

Irvine- no puedo detenerme si no el auto se apagara y no volverá a encender! Además no tiene frenos!

Rinoa- ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Irvine- ¡No si puedo dominar a este bebe!

La ciudad de Balamb se hizo presente a la vista pero no podían entrar a la ciudad tenían que arriesgarse a tomar el camino del tren. En un desvió todos se aferran al auto y toman el camino del tren y entran al túnel subterráneo sumamente oscuro. Solo un triste farol del auto casi fuera de su lugar alumbraba el camino. El auto temblaba por el mal terreno y las chicas iban gritando por todo el camino. El túnel se alumbra de la nada y todos sorprendidos por el pequeño farol del auto.

Irvine- ¡ven que al auto sirve para algo!

Un ruido increíble se comenzó a escuchar. Rinoa lentamente se voltea y ve al ferrocarril detrás de ellos acercándose a toda velocidad. Selphie se voltea y comienza a gritarle al Irvine al igual que Rinoa.

Selphie- ¡IRVINE EL TREN!!! NOS APLASTARA!

Rinoa- ¡MUEVE LA CHATARRA ESTA HACIA UN LADO!

Irvine-¡NO ME PONGAN NERVIOSO!! CALLENSE!! SE QUE PODEMOS LLEGAR AL FINAL SE QUE PODEMOS!

La luz de la salida del túnel se acercaba al igual que el tren hacia el auto. Rinoa gritaba histéricamente al ver el tren tocar la parte trasera del auto produciendo chispas de fuego por todo el camino. Los cristales comenzaron a romperse por la presión que ejercía el tren hacia el auto. Y todos comenzaron a gritar. El chofer del tren no se percato del auto debido a que había puesto un sistema computadora que podía conducir el tren si necesidad de su atención. El chofer estaba dormido en su asiento.

Irvine- ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS HAY UN TREN! SE SUPONE QUE YA HAYA SALIDO DE LA ESTACION!

Selphie -¡LO MAS PROBABLE FUE QUE SE ATRASARON!

Rinoa-¡tenemos que llamar a Quistis a su celular para decirle que estamos aquí apunto de morir y Seifer también!

Selphie toma su celular y nerviosamente comienza a marca el teléfono de Quistis.

Dentro del tren

Seifer alquilo un pequeño cuarto privado en el tren. Tenía dos cómodos asientos de piel en cada extremo del pequeño cuarto y una ventana de cristal donde se podía apreciar el paisaje de los llanos cubierto por nieve. Ambos descansaban en los cómodos asientos del tren sin compartir palabra alguna. Seifer tenía sus ojos cerrados y Quistis meditaba de todo lo sucedido. Un pequeño celular comenzó a entonar una canción de navidad. Quistis reconoció ese sonido familiar y toma el celular en sus manos y lo contesta.

Quistis- hola?

Selphie- Quis…ggrrrrrrrrrrr shhhhhhhhh

Quistis observa el número y era el de Selphie, confundida vuelve a hablar

Quistis- Selphie eres tu??? No se escucha nada debe de haber algún tipo de interferencia

Selphie- el tren..Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..Ggrrrrrrrrrrr

La llamada dio por finalizada por la señal de satélite

Seifer- quien era?

Quistis- era Selphie pero no se le escuchaba nada, un ruido muy fuerte se escuchaba al mismo tiempo. La llamare cuando lleguemos a Timber.

En el auto…

Selphie- ¡NO CONTESTO LA LLAMADA FRACASO!

El tren comenzó a ejercer presión al auto y la carrocería comenzó a doblarse y las chispas aumentaron.

Rinoa- ¡VAMOS A MORIR APLASTADOS!

Irvine- ¡ CLARO QUE NO!!

El final del túnel llego y Irvine se pudo ir aun lado de las vías. Todos respiraron profundamente.

Irvine- tenemos que hallarlos! Selphie toma el volante!

Selphie – ESTAS LOCO O QUE!

Irvine- has lo que te digo!

Selphie toma el volante y Irvine lo suelta

Irvine- voy a subir al techo del auto para poder mirar por las ventanas del tren

Selphie- estas loco! Definitivamente!

Irvine se levanta poco a poco y Selphie se cambia de lugar y toma control del auto. Irvine se subió al techo del auto mientras Rinoa lo aguantaba de los pantalones. El viento y la velocidad jugaban con el pelo largo de Irvine como si fueran trapos. El estaba parado en el techo como si estuviera en una tabla de solfear en el agua.

Rinoa- Selphie acércate más al tren!

Con mucho cuidado Selphie se acerca al tren y Irvine comienza a observar hacia dentro por las ventanas. Nadie se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al pasar varias ventanas encontraron donde estaba Quistis y Seifer sentados. Irvine golpeo la ventana asustando a ambos.

Irvine comenzó a hablarles pero no se le escuchaba nada ya que la ventana de cristal del tren estaba completamente cerrada. Seifer sorprendido se levanta y cierra la puerta del cuarto para evitar escándalos. Quistis abre la ventana y el viento y el ruido ocuparon el pequeño cuarto.

Irvine- ¡TIENEN QUE SALIR DEL TREN LOS ESPERAN UNA ENVOSCADA EN TIMBER!!

Seifer- ¡QUIEN NOS ENVOSCARA!

Irvine- ¡GALBADIA! TIENEN QUE SALIR LO ANTES POSIBLES!

Seifer y Quistis se miraron por unos segundos y rápido tomaron sus cosas.

Seifer- iré yo primero para ayudarte a saltar

Quistis- Soy una Seeds capacitada para toda situación!

Seifer- bueno perfecto! Ve tu primero…pero te advierto algo… ala velocidad que vamos, el factor del viento y tu masa muscular afectara tu trayectoria hacia el auto. Caerás y morirías. Lo más probable bajo las ruedas del Tren.

Quistis- Hombres primero…

Seifer le tira los equipajes a Irvine y este los toma muy bien. Rápidamente se los pasa a Rinoa. Seifer se coloca en la ventana y espera la señal de Irvine para saltar del tren.

El chofer del tren recibió un mensaje de Galbadia de dos pasajeros que debían ser arrestados y mando la seguridad del tren hacia esa cabina.

Irvine extiende su mano y Seifer brinca hacia el auto cayendo perfectamente y con la ayuda de Irvine se restauro preparándose. Irvine con mucho cuidado entra al auto para dejarle espacio a Quistis para brincar. Quistis se coloca en la ventana lista para brincar, pero sus nervios estaban en su punto que miro hacia el suelo y se vértigo.

Seifer- ¡TREPE NO MIRES EL SUELO! MIRAME A MI..TOMA MI MANO!

Quistis- NO PUEDO!!! ME CAERE ESTOY MAREADA!!

El viento era tan fuerte que el accesorio del cabello de Quistis se soltó y se fue volando dejándola con su cabello completamente a la disposición del viento. Selphie trato de acercar el auto pero las vías eran muy peligrosas.

Seifer- ¡NO TE DEJARE CAER!! TE LO RPMETO!

Quistis se aferra a la ventana y cierra sus ojos. Tres guardias de seguridad entran a la cabina y sorprenden a Quistis en la ventana.

Guardia- ¡QUITESE DE LA VENTANA Y LEVANTE LAS MANOS!

Seifer- QUISTISSS! AHORA!

Quistis se impulso y salto lo más que pudo. Una roca hizo que Selphie se desviara un poco provocando que el salto de Quistis no fuera lo suficiente. Quistis choco con su cuerpo en la puerta y se aferro a esta. Seifer se agacho y la aguanto del abrigo. Irvine y Rinoa salieron por el parabrisas y la aguantaron de los brazos. Selphie nerviosamente dejo de oprimir el acelerador pero el carro seguía sin parar.

Selphie- ¡IRVINE ESTA COSA NO PARA!

Las botas de Quistis tocaban el camino como si ella estuviera patinando por todo el lugar. Selphie alejo el auto de las vías andando en pleno valle. Irvine trato de subir a Quistis pero la gravedad y la velocidad se lo impedían.

Irvine - ¡SEIFER AGUANTALA TENDRE QUE DETENER EL AUTO!!

Seifer toma Quistis fuertemente al igual que Rinoa. Irvine se mueve hacia el asiento delantero del conductor y toma el volante. Seifer trato de subir a Quistis pero el abrigo comenzó a romperse. Rinoa la aguanto de los brazos lo más que pudo. El abrigo empezó a romperse y Seifer comenzó a sudar de miedo. Quistis trato de subirse por ella misma pero no podía por la velocidad. El frió y la humedad empezó a que las manos de Rinoa empezaran a resbalar y poco a poco los brazos de Quistis iban escapando de las manos de Rinoa. Rinoa comenzó a llorar y a gritar. El abrigo se rompió dejando a Rinoa con sus fuerzas aguantando a Quistis.

Seifer se desespero al ver que el abrigo se rompió y que Quistis iba a caer.

Rinoa observo el rostro de Quistis, Ella tenia un rostro de dolor y una sola lagrima bajo por su rostro pero esta desapareció por el aire. Seifer se acostó en el techo del auto y extendió ambas manos. Selphie salio por el para brisas del otro lado y salio al techo aguantando las piernas de Seifer. Quistis soltó sus manos y aguanto las de Seifer fuertemente. Poco a poco Seifer fue subiendo a Quistis hasta que esta por lo menos la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera en el techo. Selphie soltó a Seifer y gateo hasta Quistis tomándola de las caderas ayudándola a subir.

Irvine no encontraba la forma de detener el auto y se aproximaban a un bosque. Selphie entro al auto y se aferro a algo. Seifer y Quistis con mucho cuidado entraron a la parte posterior.

Irvine- ¡ AGACHENSE VAMOS A EXTRELLARNOS!!

Seifer cubre a ambas chicas en la parte trasera y Selphie se agacha protegiendo su cabeza. Irvine solo siguió conduciendo.

El auto entro al bosque y las chicas comenzaron a gritar al sentir el auto temblar y moverse violentamente. Irvine esquivaba todo árbol y el auto perdió aceleración poco a poco. Después de unos segundos el auto choca y todo se detiene con una conmoción.

Irvine abre sus ojos lentamente, un fuerte dolor en la nariz y frente hizo que El hombre se quejara de dolor. Seifer abrió sus ojos y observo a su alrededor. Rinoa se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Quistis estaba respirando profundamente aguantando su brazo. Selphie despierta de su estado de inconciencia y comienza a quejarse de dolor.

Seifer- debemos salir de aquí…

Selphie sale del auto y observo todo. El auto había hecho un camino de plantas caídas. Irvine sale del auto aguantando su nariz rota ensangrentada. Las puertas de la parte posterior se trancaron y Quistis tuvo que salir por el parabrisas al igual que Seifer. El tomo a Rinoa entre sus brazos y la coloco en el suelo.

Seifer- están todos bien?

Irvine- solo una nariz rota

Selphie- estamos en graves problemas…Squall no sane que estamos aquí.

Quistis- tenemos que caminar hasta Timber antes de que anochezca.

Seifer tomo las pertenencias y tomo a Rinoa entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar al igual que todos.

Varias horas después

Squall caminaba de lado a lado en su oficina esperando noticias de su esposa desaparecida. Seeds buscaban información y rastreaban la llamada de Selphie.

Zell- Squall un auto en la vías del tren fue reportado esta tarde. Este fue encontrado en un bosque aledaño. La seguridad del tren dice que los pasajeros Quistis Trepe y Seifer Almasy escaparon por la ventana del tren hacia ese auto. El auto esta a nombre de Irvine Kinneas. ¡ESTAN LOCOS!! AYUDARON A SEIFER A ESCAPAR!

Squall- Rinoa puede estar herida malditasea!! Vamos a buscarlos…

Timber

Rinoa abre sus ojos y una luz opaca alumbraba donde estaba acostada. Se sentía que estaba en algún lugar en movimiento y muy familiar. Rinoa se levanto y vio la figura de Seifer sentado en una silla al lado de donde estaba ella descansando. Lucia muy cansado y sucio. Tenía moretones en su rostro y cortaduras leves en sus brazos. Con sus suaves manos toca el rostro de Seifer acariciando sus labios. Lentamente se acerco a el y plasmo un beso en sus labios.

Quistis- déjalo en paz Rinoa

Rinoa se asusto y vio a Quistis parada en la puerta de la habitación ambos brazos cruzados y una seria expresión en su rostro. Rinoa se pone en pie y Quistis camina hacia ella quedando a pasos de la asustada mujer. Rinoa no podía mirar a los ojos acusadores de Quistis.

Quistis- no soy quien para juzgar tus actos Rinoa, pero estas jugando con los sentimientos de dos hombres como el fuego y sabes perfectamente que vas a salir perdiendo.

Rinoa ya un poco enfadada por la situación decidió confrontar a Quistis una vez y por todas.

Rinoa- soy libre de hacer lo que quiera… y no necesito consejos de alguien que no sabes que significa amor… eres tan fría que ningún hombre se interesara en ti…por eso la envidia fluye por tus venas al verme con Squall o con Seifer.

Quistis sonríe ante la ignorancia de Rinoa

Quistis- Rinoa no quiero iniciar ningún pleito contigo…solo te estoy diciendo la verdad

Rinoa – no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida ni a juzgarme por mis actos por que tu tampoco eres una santa que digamos sabes perfectamente que estas locamente enamorada de mi ESPOSO y trataste de confesarle tu amor a Squall… eso no es moral Quistis el esta casado conmigo…Me ama a mi

Quistis- pues aprovecha tu dicha… malditasea no desperdicies lo que tienes!! Cuanto daría por estar en tu lugar!! …me enferma verte jugar con los sentimientos de Squall!!

Respeto a el amor con toda mi alma y por eso deje que Squall fuera feliz contigo… no desperdicies ese hombre que tienes en tu cama padre de tus futuros hijos..

Quistis se da la vuelta y se va despavorida de esa habitación. Rinoa se sintió un poco culpable por lo que le dijo a Quistis. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

Rinoa miro a Seifer y lo beso en la frente y salio del cuarto para pedirle disculpas a Quistis.

Seifer abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar a ambas mujeres pelear por Squall. Siempre todo lo inalcanzable para Seifer estaba a los pies de Squall. Por eso esta el dicho "el que nace con suerte con suerte muere"Seifer se levanto y camino por el tren en que estaban. Los "Forest Owls" les habían dado protección en su tren. Seifer camino por los angostos pasillos y el tren frena de momento provocando que Seifer se cayera en el piso. Todos salen de sus habitaciones con sus armas y salen fuera del tren a correr. El ejercito de Galbadia venia de camino con camines repletos de soldados. Seifer correr a la habitación y toma su gunblade y sale despavorido del tren y comienza a correr. Casi como una docena de personas salieron del tren para huir de los soldados de Galbadia.

Como una redada de policías los soldados comenzaron a seguir a todos con luces, helicópteros, y autos por la ciudad. Seifer tenía experiencia en huir de estas situaciones así que utilizo las carreteras oscuras y edificios abandonados pero el ejército era muy difícil de engañar.

Seifer logro perder al los soldados y se escondió en la oscuridad de un angosto pasillo entre edificios. Respirando profundamente pensaba en un plan para poder huir de la ciudad antes que la clausuraran y se convirtiera en una casería humana. Alguien desesperadamente entro al pasillo corriendo Seifer reconoció a la persona y la halo hacia tapándole la boca para que no la descubrieran. Quistis histérica por unos momentos pero se calmo rápido al ver a Seifer. Unos soldados armados pasaron rápidamente sin percatarse de ellos en la oscuridad.

Seifer- tenemos que salir de la ciudad

Quistis- estamos rodeados …tenemos que buscar refugio..

Seifer mira a su alrededor y ve una puerta muy bien cerrada, fácilmente la abre con un hechizo y entran a ese lugar. Era un bar lleno de borrachos y gente que no le importaba la existencia de los demás. Seifer toma la mano de Quistis y camina hasta el servidor de tragos.

Seifer- necesito un cuarto para un par de días…

Servidor- hay un cuarto en el sexto piso allí no los encontraran no se preocupen somos anti Galbadia pueden quedarse lo que quieran.

El servidor le pasa las llaves de la habitación y ambos suben rápidamente. Era un lugar deprimente pero no había opción. Ambos entran en la habitación y cierran con seguro. Seifer prende la luz y era una habitación muy simple y una cama doble muy ordenada un baño pequeño unas cajones para ropa, una silla de mecer con un pequeño televisor y un bacón que daba hacia la gran ciudad. Quistis cierra todas las ventanas y cortinas.

Quistis- crees que estaremos bien aquí?

Seifer- si… eso depende cual listos sean los soldados.

Quistis tira una mochila donde llevaba su equipaje y se tira a la cama de cansancio. Seifer mira la habitación y observa a Quistis en la cama.

Seifer- Tenemos que quedaros alerta…

Quistis- si…

Mientras tanto...

Rinoa encontró refugio rápidamente entre los ciudadanos de Timber, de allí se comunico con Squall y le informo de su situación.

Selphie y Irvine entraron a una iglesia y el sacerdote les dio refugio en el sótano de la iglesia.

Desde una ventana en el sótano Selphie vio que los soldados entraron a la iglesia.

Selphie- NOS VAN A ATRAPAR!

Irvine mira hacia todos lados y ve unos trajes de monjas.

Irvine- vistéese de monja Selphie tengo un plan!

Selphie toma los trajes y e viste de monja al igual que Irvine. Ambos esconde sus rostros al los soldados entrar al sótano a ver que había.

Los soldados los observan y se van al no ver nada sospechoso el padre sonríe por la astucia de los jóvenes.

Selphie respira profundo y observa a Irvine. El hombre parecía una monja en realidad su cabellos largo le ayudaba a dar un toque de feminidad. Irvine se había tapado su rostro con un libro que encontró disimuladamente. Selphie se comienza a reír.

Selphie- Linda monjita..

Irvine- …no te burles

Selphie- sabes Irvine luces muy sexy cuando te asustas

Irvine sonríe malignamente y se quita el traje de monja tomando a Selphie por sus caderas alzándola y poniéndola contra la pared. Selphie enredo sus piernas entre la espalda de Irvine y comenzo a jugar con sus cabellos.

Irvine- una monjita va ser sacrificada hoy…..

**N/A- DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PLEASE**

**Gracias como siempre a los chicos y chicas que se molestan en escribirme de corazón se los agradezco!! ¡ HAPPY HOLYDAYS!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rebelde por inocencia**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Seifer observaba a Quistis curiosamente, ella estaba exhausta muy dormida en la habitación. Nunca se imagino que en su patética vida podría estar disfrutando de semejante espectáculo. Quistis estaba durmiendo en una posición muy confortable, estaba a costada boca arriba, sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados y sus piernas estaban un poco separadas y una de ellas esta curveada. Seifer tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió, pero por más que trataba de observar y pensar en otra cosa su vista se dirigía automáticamente a Quistis.

"¿Por que no puedo para de mirarte?" Seifer movió su cabeza sacudiendo todo mal pensamiento. Se puso en pie y camino hasta la ventana y con mucho cuidado verifico si aun quedaban soldados de Galbadia y efectivamente estaba en lo correcto aun seguían los soldados dando rondas, aumentaron los soldados y clausuraron la cuidad, iban a tener que huir lo antes posible.

Seifer camino hasta su mochila y busco ropa limpia para asearse, camino hasta el baño y se percato de que no había puerta que cubriese la privacidad. Seifer observo a Quistis y se alivio al ver la profundamente dormida. Entro al baño y se despejó de sus ropas para tomar una ducha caliente y relajante.

Al pasar unos minutos Quistis abre los ojos lentamente con un fuerte dolor de estomago y con ganas de vomitar. Quistis se levanto y corrió hasta el baño para vomitar pero no vomito solo fue falsa alarma. Se sentó al lado del escusado y cerro sus ojos para detener el mareo.

"¿Le gustaría acompañarme Instructora?"

Quistis lentamente levanto su vista hasta la bañera donde se encontraba Seifer escondido tras una cortina de baño.

"¿Seifer?" Quistis levanto una ceja al ver a Seifer lleno de espuma. Su cuerpo lucia brilloso por el agua y el jabón haciendo que los tonificados músculos de su cuerpo se marcaran mucho más. Boquiabierta, Quistis salio del baño pidiendo disculpas y se acostó en la cama sonriente.

"¿Quistis te sientes bien?" Seifer salio del baño solo con una toalla a su cadera. Quistis se volteo para ver a Seifer abrió sus ojos en asombro, pero rápidamente cambio sus vista para el suelo.

"Si….estoy bien solo me siento mareada, no he comido nada durante estos dos días"

"Prepárate tendremos que salir lo mas rápido de este lugar, iremos a Dollet. veremos que hacemos" Seifer regreso al baño para vestirse.

Quistis volvió a sonreír poniéndose en pie para buscar su mochila para buscar una muda de ropa y accesorios higiénicos.

" ¿Como vamos a salir de aquí?" "Hay soldados por todas partes"

Seifer sale con un bolso negro en sus manos

"Cuando estabas dormida el cantinero me dio estos disfraces para pasar desapercibidos, será muy divertido" "El Cantineros nos ayudara en algunos arreglos"

"¿Que vestidos?"

**En una Iglesia muy cerca del bar…**

Selphie y Irvine jugaban cartas en el sótano de la Iglesia aun vestidos de monjas, el Sacerdote los descubrió antes de que pudieran hacer "Sus necesidades carnales" Así que se entretuvieron con otra cosa. El Sacerdote bajo al sótano y les aviso que un tren iba a salir muy pronto para Dollet.

"Un grupo de monjas saldrán ahora para el tren, pueden aprovechar y entrar desapercibidos con ellas."

"! Gracias padrecito!" Selphie corre hasta el sacerdote y le da un fuerte abrazo. Irvine solo le da las gracias. Ambos se reúnen con las monjas y salen junto a ellas por todo el camino. Muchos soldados observaban a tan peculiar monja "Irvine" una monja alta robusta y muy fea. Todas cargaban una Biblia y rosarios entre sus manos. Al llegar a la estación de trenes se sentaron todas juntas en una banca a esperar el tren.

**En el bar, en algún cuarto…**

"! Esto es degradante! Parezco una prostituta" Quistis decía desde el baño al mirarse en el espejo y no reconocerse "No mas degradante que esto". Quistis termina de maquillarse exageradamente y de ponerse una peluca de cabello corto color marrón. Tenia sombra negra y sus labios estaban rojos completamente. Tenia puesto unas sandalias muy altas con unos pantimedias de malla color negro. Un traje de enfermera bien apretado que revelaba casi toda sus piernas y gran parte de su busto, enseñando su sostén.

Quistis salio del baño enfurecida, pero al salir vio a un Seifer completamente diferente.

Seifer tenía una mirada amenazadora para provocar que Quistis no se riera. Pero Quistis no se pudo contener y empezó a reír histéricamente.

Seifer estaba vestido como un travestí, tenia un traje amarillo sexy muy apretado de mujer que mostraba sus fuertes piernas completamente, usaba pantimedias también de mallitas color negras, sandalias altas que hacían juego con un gran plumaje que tenia alrededor de su cuello. En su cabeza tenia una peluca puesta con un peinado muy extravagante. Su cara tenía maquillaje extremo con líneas que resaltaban sus ojos con brillos y colores brillantes. Tenía unas gafas de sol en forma de estrellitas llena de brillos plateado.

El cantinero llego a la habitación con una cartera amarilla que hacia juego con el traje.

"Te vez preciosa nena!" El cantinero se puso en una posición muy femenina y salio riéndose de la habitación. Quistis no paraba de reírse hasta que Seifer la pellizca en el brazo.

" ¡Auuuuuuuuchhhhhh! Animal!"

"Tenemos que irnos ahora, nos consiguieron boletos para Dollet y el tren sale en unos minutos" "Deja de reírte" Ponte esto entre el panti para que parezca que eres travestí también".

Seifer le pasa un palo como en forma de pene. Quistis limpia el palo y lo coloca envuelto en paños. Al mirarse en el espejo le dio asco. Cuando observo a Seifer que trataba de caminar le da una nalgada y sale corriendo de la habitación.

"! Que trasero tan apretado!" Quistis dijo al salir corriendo

"Todo tuyo!" "Malditos tacones"

Seifer sale de la habitación caminando tropezándose con todo por los tacones.

**Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes…**

Irvine y Selphie observaban a sus alrededores a los soldados, ninguno sospechaba de ellos. La estación estaba llena de tope a tope de gente que quería salir de la ciudad por lo que ocurría.

"_**Primera llamada para tripulantes! Favor de apurarse a entregar su boleto en la puerta de entrada"**_

Se formo una fila inmensa de la gente que poco a poco entraban al tren. Entre ellos estaba Selphie y Irvine. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que escuchan una voz muy particular muy rara. Varonil y femenina. La voz de un travestí

"! Bueno llego la nena fashion!" "Vamos avancen que me muero de frió!"

Todos se voltean y ven un gracioso y robusto travestí con un traje amarillo y a otro vestido de enfermera. Uno de ellos parecía una mujer hasta que le miraban a la parte de la cadera baja y veían "Un genital escondido". Los soldados no se le acercaban por asco.

Selphie se les quedo mirando por unos momentos y los reconoció. Rápidamente se empezó a reír y se lo comunico a Irvine. Todos entraron al tren y se sentaron en sus asientos. Seifer y Quistis se escaparon para una cabina privada y cerraron las puertas.

Seifer rápidamente se sentó en una siento y se quito los zapatos para darse masajes en los pies.

"!Malditasea estos tacones!"

Quistis se le queda observando un rato tratando de no reírse y se sienta a su lado.

"YMCA"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"YMCA"

" ¿Que demonios es eso?"

"Nada Seifer, te ves muy bien……………………………….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ"

Quistis comienza a reírse pero Seifer la calla con un pellizco en el brazo

"AUUUUCHHHH eso duele!"

Quistis se aleja de Seifer y le tira un tacón

"! Deja de pellizcarme!"

"! Te ríes del sufrimiento de otros!"

"OHH! Perdóname pero tu fuiste el que decidió vestirse de travestí" Quistis le comento sarcásticamente.

"! Era la única forma de salir!" Seifer dijo ya cansado de discutir. Quistis lo observo por un rato.

"Eso es un milagro, nunca te cansas de discutir"- Quistis se sentó lejos de Seifer, también quitándose los tacones.

"No me gusta discutir con mujeres, menos contigo" Seifer comenzó a desvestirse. Quistis se dio la vuelta para no observar a Seifer.

"Antes te encantaba discutir conmigo, me hacías la vida imposible con tan solo escucharme discutir,…por que ahora cambias de parecer" Quistis le dijo un poco confundida

"¿Por que discutir con alguien que esta derrumbado emocionalmente, al igual que yo? " Seifer dijo.

Quistis se volteo y ya Seifer se había quitado toda la ropa y se había puesto ya su Jean, aunque aun seguía maquillado.

"¿Que tratas de decir?" Quistis se acerca a Seifer y le tira un paño a la cara para que se quite el maquillaje.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que refiero" Seifer toma una botella de agua y moja el paño para quitarse mejor el maquillaje.

"Habla claro Seifer" Quistis dijo subiendo su tono de voz.

"No quiero que sufras por cosas que mi boca puedan decir, a veces no pienso lo que digo y puedo herir a la gente." "Ya basta con lo que he hecho antes, ya no quiero seguir hiriendo personas"

Confundida Quistis decide mantenerse en silencio.

"Realmente has cambiado"

Seifer se quito todo y termino de vestirse. No dijo nada y salio de la cabina dejando a Quistis sola.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebelde por inocencia

* * *

**

Rinoa se salir de la ciudad de Timber gracias a Squall. El la localizo en uno escondites de los forest Owls. Ambos pudieron salir tranquilamente de la ciudad, ser esposa del comandante de un ejército especializado tenia sus ventajas. Ambos viajan en el Ragnarok en silencio, Rinoa podía percibir que Squall estaba furioso aunque no se lo demostrara.

Su rostro estaba sin alguna expresión y su mirada perdida en algún punto imaginario. Respiraba suavemente y sus manos agarraban el sillón fuertemente en donde estaba sentado.

Rinoa solo observaba hacia las afueras del Ragnarok, observaba el mar azul y los paisajes que guardaban sus costas. Rinoa voltea su rostro para observar a Squall.

"Squall"

Squall no respondió solo la miro un rato y bajo su rostro

"Squall, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte enojar"

"Rinoa, sabes perfectamente que eres muy atractiva para los problemas, además de estar embarazada. Por que sales de esa manera sin avisarme, pudo haberte pasado algo peor"

Squall respiro profundo al ver a Rinoa asustada,

"Ven acá"

Squall le toma la mano a Rinoa y la sienta en sus piernas abrazándola tiernamente.

"Me perdonas Squall"

"Claro que si mi amor"

Squall y Rinoa se besan apasionadamente por unos minutos hasta que un Seed los interrumpe.

"Señor, pudimos localizar a la Seed Tilmmit, acaba de realizar una llamada telefónica al Jardín y dijo que se encontraban sanos y salvos en la ciudad de Dollet, esta junto con Kinneas."

"¿Trepe y Almasy donde están?" Squall le dijo poniéndose en pie junto con Rinoa.

"Tilmmit dijo que solo los vio entrar al tren pero que cuando bajaron ya no estaban"

"Dirige el Ragnarok a Dollet, allá veré que hacer"

"Si señor"

**Varias horas después…**

Seifer y Quistis caminaban en silencio desde que salieron del tren. Estaban vestidos en sus ropas normales y cargaban con sus mochilas en la oscura y fría noche. Llevaban más de cinco horas caminando y ya era madrugada. Debían llegar a F.H. lo antes posible.

Quistis estaba súper cansada casi no podía levantar su pies, Seifer estaba a varios metros de ella caminando a un paso firme. Quistis paro en el camino respirando profundo hasta caer arrodillada en el camino de cansancio.

"No puedo mas" Quistis se levanto y camino hasta salirse del camino.

Seifer se detuvo y se volteo para ver a Quistis.

"Solo faltan 23 kilómetros, no podemos parar ahora hay monstruos y bandidos por el camino seriamos un blanco fácil"

Quistis lo ignoro y se quito las pesadas botas para darse masaje en los pies, estaban lastimados por tanto caminar.

"Ve tu si quieres pero necesito descansar"

Seifer maldijo en voz baja y se sentó a su lado.

"Estas cansada por que no haz comido nada durante estos días"

"Aunque haya comido un banquete completo, cinco horas de caminata a tu paso cansa a cualquiera"

"Ven aquí es peligroso, muy cerca de aquí hay unas cuevas allí estaremos mejor"

"No puedo caminar Seifer" Quistis dijo en un tono malhumorada poniéndose sus botas de nuevo. Seifer se puso en pie y en un movimiento sorpresa tomo a Quistis entre sus brazos.

"¡SUELTAME!" Quistis empezó a moverse violentamente pero como estaba tan cansada y débil paro después de unos segundos.

"No tienes opción" Seifer camino hasta llegar a una cueva en las montañas cerca de una cascada. Seifer pudo sentir que Quistis tenía temperatura. La puso nuevamente en el suelo de la cueva y rápido encendió una fogata.

" ¿Quistis?" Seifer se acerca y sacude un poco a Quistis

"¿Que…quieres?" Quistis abre los ojos vagamente.

"¿Tienes fiebre y estas sudando frió…..te sientes bien?" Seifer se acerca y le toca la frente a Quistis con la palma se su mano, pero Quistis la hecha hacia un lado.

"No quiero ir a pelear!" Quistis abre sus ojos completamente asustada.

" ¿Qué! De que hablas!"

"¡Le dije que guardara silencio y entregara su informe ¡" Quistis se levanta tambaleando de lado a lado.

"¡Estas delirando!" Seifer agarra a Quistis para que no se escapara.

"Yo…." Quistis cae inconsciente entre los brazos de Seifer

Seifer nerviosamente la coloca en el suelo.

"Debes tener tu herida infectada"

Seifer le quita el abrigo a Quistis y la observa un rato. Después de tomar valor y aclarar su mente abre su chaleco rosa dejándola solo con su sostén y las vendas que cubrían su herida. Seifer aguanta la respiración y se concentra en las vendas, con una daga las corta para poder ver la herida, pero para su sorpresa no había nada, solo una mancha roja suave en donde se suponía que estaba la herida.

"Que cara…"

"Pon tus manos en la cabeza ahora muchacho!"

Seifer se voltea y ve a un hombre maduro pescador con una larga escopeta apuntándole hacia el.

"Dije que pusieras tus manos en la cabeza y aléjate de la chica!"

"No es lo que parece" Seifer se aleja de Quistis y pone sus manos en su cabeza

"Esta enferma y estaba revisando su herida, es mi compañera de viaje, mire las vendas aun lado de ella"

El hombre seguía apuntando su escopeta hacia Seifer y observo las vendas tiradas en el suelo, vio dos mochilas y la chica no parecía a ver sido violada.

El hombre baja su escopeta y se acerca a Quistis. Seifer se acerca primero y la cubre con su chaleco antes de que el hombre la tocara. Seifer la toma entre sus brazos.

"No se le acerque"

"Esta bien muchacho, solo iba a tomarle la temperatura….necesita un medico"

"Ya lo se pero estamos muy lejos de a donde nos dirigimos."

"Soy pescador en F.H. y mi esposa es enfermera retirada, creo que puede ayudarlo con la chica" El hombre le dijo sinceramente. "Tengo mi camioneta estacionada al lado del camino, vi la luz de la fogata y me imaginaba que era algún viajero perdido, suele ocurrir mucho por aquí" 'Puedo llevarte hasta mi hasta el pueblo si quiere"

Seifer no confiaba mucho pero no tenia opción.

"Bien" Solo déjeme recoger las mochilas he iré con usted para buscar al médico"

El hombre se adelanto mientras Seifer le puso de vuelta el chaleco a Quistis con su abrigo. Tomo primero las mochilas entre sus brazos y luego a Quistis. El hombre los estaba esperando en su camioneta vieja. El se bajo se auto para ayudar a Seifer con la mochilas. Aunque el hombre no había demostrado algún tipo de amenaza decidió irse en la parte trasera en donde estaba la carga. La camioneta solo tenía espacio para dos personas y la parte trasera era para carga y estaba al aire libre.

"Puede enfermarse si esta al aire libre con el frió" El hombre dijo un poco preocupado.

"Estará bien"

Seifer abrió su enorme abrigo largo y puso a Quistis entre sus piernas para mantenerla caliente luego lo volvió a cerrar ambos dentro del abrigo. Por precaución Seifer tomo su gunblade en sus manos.

"Soy Paúl Hendrik"

"Soy Seifer y ella es Quistis"

"¿Tu novia?"

Seifer pensó un rato

"Si"

"Es muy linda, cuídala mucho muchacho ya no hay ejemplares similares"

Seifer un poco cansado de los comentarios del hombre solo maldijo en silencio. El viaje se realizo en silencio y sereno. Al llegar a la callada ciudad ambos hombres se bajan del auto, Seifer con Quistis entre sus brazos.

"Mi casa esta en el puerto"

El hombre corrió hasta una casa en el fondo del puerto. Todo estaba muy oscuro solo un padre luces opacas encendidas, no había nadie solo ellos caminando por las calle llenas de neblina y frió. El hombre regresa a ellos.

"Mi esposa los esta esperando, por favor sigan adelante"

Seifer agarra fuertemente a Quistis por si acaso el hombre los estaba engañando, al entrar una señora como en sus cuarenta y tantos. Rápido le toco la frente a Quistis.

"¡Dios mío tiene una fiebre altísima!" "Tírala a la bañera"

Seifer seguí a la señora por el humilde hogar hasta llegar a una triste pero bien conservada bañera. Seifer coloca a Quistis en la bañera mientras la Señora abrió la pluma y agua fría empezó a caer encima de Quistis.

"Ahora me encargare de la chica por favor espera afuera con mi marido"

Seifer dio un último vistazo a Quistis y camino hasta la sala donde estaba Paúl junto a dos niños y un bebe. Seifer los observo y respiro profundo.

"Estos son mis hijos, el es Junklie y Quitim son gemelos de 12 años y la bebe se llama Julie solo tiene un año" "Siéntate por favor ponte cómodo"

Seifer lentamente se sienta en un viejo sillón pero muy cómodo. Los niños observaban a Seifer atentamente.

"¿A donde se dirigían?"

"Por casualidad para este mismo lugar"

"Es un lugar muy tranquilo, hay una pequeña casa que se renta, es pequeña pero estar bien para ustedes dos, no hay lugar en el hotel, lo están remodelando, solo tenemos dos habitaciones los niños dormirán con nosotros y ustedes podrán tomar las camas de los niños."

"Gracias es usted muy amable"

Al próximo día….

Rinoa despertó sola en la cama matrimonial, Squall había salido muy urgente por la mañana. Rinoa se levanto y se asea para salir a la cafetería, no tenía apuro ninguno. Al llegar, Selphie, Irvine, Zell y su novia tomaban el desayuno tranquilamente. Rinoa tomo su bandeja de comida y se acerco a ellos.

"Hola chicos"

"Que hay" Zell le contesto con su boca llena de comida.

"Hiakkk Zell come antes de hablar" Selphie sonrió al ver a Zell.

"Es una lastima que el grupo del orfanato no este junto, todo éramos un familia" Zell dijo con un trono de tristeza.

"¿Éramos? Todavía somos una familia, Quistis solo se movió de lugar." Irvine comento.

"Lo mas increíble es que se fue con Seifer" Rinoa les dijo un poco preocupada

"No me extraña, ambos terminaran enamorándose" Irvine dijo.

"¿Crees?" Selphie dijo imaginándose a la pareja.

"Escalofriante" Zell también se los imagino el carácter de ambos, ninguno se soporta preferirían matarse antes de darse un beso de amor.

"Squall nos quiere ver después de la junta, creo que vamos a una nueva misión" Zell añadio.

"¿Alguna otra bruja?" Selphie pregunto con su boca llena de pan.

"! Selphie! termina de comer" Rinoa dijo con asco pero al mismo tiempo riéndose.

Selphie se comenzó a reír y abrió la boca para que Rinoa viera toda la comida llena de saliva y majada. Todos se comenzaron a reír y volvieron al asunto del desayuno.

Rinoa termino su desayuno y se despidió de sus amigos. Camino hasta la oficina de Squall pero ese estaba en una reunión muy importante .Rinoa le pregunto a la secretaria acerca de la reunión pero esta no sabia nada al respecto. Rinoa espero una rato y la junta finalizo unos hombres de Galbadia salieron al parecer enojados y se alejaron rápidamente. Rinoa curiosa entro a la oficina de Squall, allí estaba, Nida, Squall y Cid.

"¿Squall?" "¿Que esta sucediendo?"

Squall respiro profundamente y le contesto

"Galbadia quiere matar a Seifer y………….a Quistis"

* * *

Gracias a todos por mantenerse en sintonia,

No he podido cargar carpetas por lo ocupada que me encuentro por la Universidad, los estudios me vuelven loca pero el escribir me relaja y me alegra que aun sigan leyendo esta historia.

por favor dejen reviews al terminar de leer, son muy valiosos para cualquier escritor.

Byee!


	10. Chapter 10

**Rebelde por inocencia**

* * *

****

**Fisherman Horizont…**

Seifer pesadamente abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver a sus alrededores y no reconocerlos, pero después de unos segundos y al ver a Quistis mirándolo con una sonrisa leve se acordó de todo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Seifer le preguntó con un tono soñoliento.

"Perfectamente" Quistis le contestó pero aún lo seguía observando.

Seifer estaba acostado en el suelo encima de unas frisas mientras Quistis estaba acostada en una cama pequeña, Seifer se sentó y se paso las manos por la cara quitando todo rasgo de sueño.

"Te vez tan inofensivo cuando duermes"

"¿Desde cuando me estas observando?" Seifer la miró a la cara y estaba lucida con muchas energías y sonriente.

"Eso no importa, gracias por todo lo que hiciste, fue muy lindo"

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Seifer se acercó lentamente al rostro de Quistis para darle un beso en los labios pero esta viro su rostro y el beso quedo implantado en el mejilla. Quistis sonríe y se pone en pie, estaba vestida completamente y aseada, al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo observándolo.

"La señora de la casa hizo un gran desayuno y nos están esperando, no tomes mucho tiempo". Quistis le tira un beso imaginario y desaparece detrás de unas cortinas que dirigían a la sala. Seifer sonrió malignamente.

"Ya eres mía"

Después de unos minutos Seifer sale con sus dos mochilas en manos hacia la sala de la humilde casa, en el comedor lo esperaban los dueños junto a Quistis. Quistis estaba hablando placidamente con la señora mientras los niños jugaban entre ellos y el hombre leía un periódico, Paúl saludo a Seifer y lo invitó a que se sentara en la mesa.

"Gracias Paúl pero no tengo hambre, ya nos tenemos que ir no queremos abusar de su amabilidad" Seifer le hizo un gesto a Quistis para que se levantara de la mesa.

Quistis se levanto pidiendo disculpas a todos.

"Por lo menos llévense las tostadas hice muchas!" La señora desapareció por unos instantes y luego apareció con una cajita llena de tostadas y frutas. Quistis la acepto muy agradecida.

"Recuerdas que debes descansar y comer mucho para que no te vuelva la gripe" La señora y Paúl los acompañan hasta la puerta. Y los despiden.

Seifer y Quistis caminan lejos de la casa hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad.

"¿Y ahora?" "Que hacemos" Quistis se sentó en el borde delpuente con sus piernas colgando hacia el mar.

"Pensaba ir a Esthar, pero quiero pasar varios días aquí, estas débil necesitas descansar"

"Como quieras" Quistis abrió la cajita y empezó a comer las tostadas. Seifer miro las tostadas y parecían apetecibles.

"MMmmm, saben riquísimas" Quistis dijo sorprendida, tomando otra tostada.

Seifer estiro la mano para tomar una tostada pero Quistis alejo la caja.

"Son mías" "Dijiste que no tenias hambre" Quistis tomo otro tostada y la mordió haciendo ruidos de placer.

Seifer volvió a estirar la mano para tomar tostadas

"Deja el juego Trepe solo quiero una"

Quistis se levanta y camina lejos de Seifer,

"¿Quieres jugar?" Seifer la persigue lentamente. En un movimiento rápido ambos empiezan a correr por toda la ciudad. Para sorpresa de Seifer, Quistis tenía la velocidad increíble. Ambos llegaron hasta el puente gigantesco que se dirigía a Esthar. Seifer logro alcanzarla por detrás.

"¡Quieres las tostadas!" "Toma tus tostadas" Quistis tiro la caja de tostadas al mar. Quistis se comenzó a reír histéricamente al ver la cara de Seifer de frustración. Seifer se acerco a la borda a mirar hacia el mar buscando la caja.

"Crees que es gracioso…..dejarme sin comer" Seifer miro a Quistis quien seguía riéndose histéricamente.

"Ya no había nada…me las había comido todas" Quistis se tranquilizo, pero Seifer se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

"Solo estaba jugando Seifer" Quistis camina varios paso hacia atrás hasta chocar con la borda.

"Solo tienes dos opciones el agua o yo" Seifer rápidamente tomo a Quistis entre sus brazos y la puso sobre el mar. Quistis comenzó a gritar pero si se movía podía caer al frió mar.

"¡SEIFER ALMASY NO TE ATREVAS A SOLTARME AL AGUA!" Quistis se aferró al chaleco de Seifer.

"Esta alto, te dolerá un poco al caer"

"Seifer no me sueltes por favor"

"Bien, no te soltare si me das un beso…..en los labios y de lengüita"

"¡QUE!" "¡No haré nada!"

Seifer hace que la va a soltar pero Quistis le suplica

"¡Esta bien! " "¡Pero colócame en el suelo!"

Seifer coloca a Quistis en el suelo pero le aguanta las manos para que no se escapara.

"Eres un pervertido" Quistis dijo sonriendo.

"Andas tan diferente hoy, sonriente y juguetona mi querida Instructora, nunca te había visto así" "Me gusta" Seifer se acerca a sus labios pero Quistis viro su rostro.

Quistis se acerco a los labios de Seifer susurrando "¿Y eso te da derecho a besarme?"

Seifer cierra sus ojos al sentir el aliento tibio de Quistis entre sus labios. Pero el sonido de unos tiros de pistolas hizo que ambos rompieran el trance. Ambos miraron asustados hacia el pueblo. Varios camiones de Galbadia habían llegado al pueblo.

"Larguémoslos de aquí" Seifer se acomodó las mochilas en su espalda y tomó a Quistis de la mano pero ella aún seguía observando el pueblo.

"Debemos ayudarlos"

"Nos pueden capturar Quistis"

Quistis lo observa por unos momentos. Seifer voltea sus ojos y un poco enojado dice

"Deja cargar mi arma de balas"

Momentos antes…

Zell, Selphie e Irvine caminaban por los caminos desérticos de Galbadia. Estaban trabajando incubiertos, Inteligencia espía le habían avisado a Squall sobre un supuesto ataque a F.H. Para luego entrar a Esthar en busca del asesino del General Caraway. Squall sabia que detrás de todo había algo mucho mas profundo, así que mando a sus tres compañeros a averiguarlo. Los tres estaban vestidos de soldados de Galbadia, estaban cerca de la base militar de Galbadia.

"Demonios me estoy asando del calor" Zell dijo malhumorado tratando de quitarse el yelmo. Selphie se percato y le dio una patada en el trasero.

"Tenemos que infiltrarnos en la base antes del ataque" Selphie siguió caminando.

"¡Miren!" Irvine señala a varios camiones que iban a toda velocidad. Eran camiones del ejército saliendo de la base. Varios de ellos le pasan por el lado, ignorándolos hasta que uno de ellos se detiene Un soldado se baja del camión.

"¡Soldados!"

Los tres le dan un saludo militar. Era el comandante del ejército.

"¿De donde vienen?"

"Ahh, venimos de Deling city, estábamos vigilando la ciudad y nos llamaron de vuelta a la base, pero nuestro camión se quedo sin gasolina a mitad de camino." "Dejamos a uno de nosotros vigilando el camión" Irvine respondió

"Bien, súbanse, necesitamos a muchos soldados para esta misión, están bajo mi mando".

Los Seeds se subieron al camión y se encontraron seis soldados dentro preparados para atacar. El comandante les repartió varias armas, y le dio a Selphie (Quien no sospechaba que era mujer aunque era pequeña) le dio un lanzador de cohetes.

"Esta es la misión,…Buscaremos a dos individuos terroristas alta mente peligrosos para Galbadia. Tenemos a un varón y a una fémina.

El comandante les repartió un boletín con los retratos de Seifer y Quistis.

"Hay una alta recompensa por ambos, especialmente por el varón"

Uno de los soldados silbó al ver el retrato de Quistis,

"Es un fugitiva muy peligrosa a matado a decenas de soldados" El comandante añadió

"Que me mate pero en la cama….viólame!".Todos los soldados se comenzaron a reír del comentario de uno de ellos excepto los Seeds.

Después de un tiempo de viaje el camión se detiene, todos los soldados se bajan y ya estaban en F.H.

"¡Busquen en todos lados no importa que, si se oponen aprésenlos y si los agraden dispárenle!"

Los soldados salen a buscarlos rompiendo e invadiendo propiedades. Selphie ya cansada de fingir apunto su lanzador de misiles hacia las camionetas de Galbadia, destruyendo al instante todos los camiones. Zell empezó a dispararles a los soldados a traición. Irvine se acomodó en una torre alta y empezó a dispararle desde lo alto.

Selphie se escondió en un barco y empezó a disparar misiles hacia robots y camiones de Galbadia que seguían llegando. Un soldado se percato de Selphie y lanzo una granada hacia el barco, Selphie grito y patio la granada fuera del barco explotando en el aire.

"JAJAJAJA! IDIOTA!" Selphie le lanzo un misil al soldado explotándolo en miles de cantos.

Zell corría por su vida por que los soldados lo perseguían disparándole, y su arma se había quedado sin municiones. Aunque había matado a varios con magia eran muchos para el solo. Zell quedo atrapado en una calle sin salida, estaba atrapado entre edificios y los soldados. Los soldados rodean a Zell apuntándolo con sus armas. Zell les lanzo magias pero estaban protegidos contra ella.

"¡Es hora de morir muchacho!"

"¡Cobardes los matare con mis propios puños!" Zell les grito casi escupiéndolos del coraje.

Los soldados acomodaron sus armas y comenzarón a dispararle a Zell pero un escudo mágico lo cubría.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Rebelde por inocencia**

**N/A- **Se que a sido un largo tiempo desde que escribo, lo mas probable es que ni si quiera recuerden como es la historia. Eh estado muy ocupada con la universidad y exámenes y no he tenido tiempo suficiente para escribir. Para la próxima carpeta la encargare lo más pronto posible. Perdonen la tardanza.

Aquí un breve resumen de lo ocurrido en la carpeta anterior.

_Quistis y Seifer se refugiaron en F.H. debido al estado de salud de Quistis. Galbadia anda tras ellos y atacaron la ciudad en busca de los SeeDs. Selphie, Irvine y Zell usurparon el lugar de varios soldados y lograron infiltrarse en la ciudad de F.H para ayudar a sus amigos a escapar. Luego de fingir, los SeeDs comenzaron a atacar a Galbadia, quedando Zell en peligro…

* * *

_

**Fisherman Horizon…**

"¡Cobardes los matare con mis propios puños!" Zell les gritó casi escupiéndolos del coraje.

Los soldados acomodaron sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle a Zell pero un escudo mágico lo cubría. Zell gritó sorprendido al ver que las balas no podían llegar a el. Como un relámpago Seifer se tiró del techo de un edificio cayendo encima de los soldados matando a dos al instante con su gunblade. Quistis se encargo de los restantes con una fuerte magia llamada "Shockwave pulsar". Zell aun sorprendido, se queda paralizado por unos momentos al realizar que Seifer le había salvado la vida junto a Quistis.

"No hay tiempo que perder gallinita mueve tu trasero" Seifer le proporciona un arma.

Zell sonríe y se une a sus dos compañeros.

Varios soldados se percataron de Selphie y se dirigieron a ella con una ráfaga de balas. La joven se tiró al suelo del barco, gateando por todo el suelo en busca de refugio. Irvine desde su posición de francotirador se percató que mas soldados y camiones blindados seguían llegando a la ciudad, seria imposible acabar con tantos ellos solos.

"¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!" Irvine disparo a los soldados que rodeaban a Selphie y se dirigió rápidamente al barco.

"¿Estas bien Selphie?" Irvine miro a la joven que estaba un poco aturdida por el tiroteo de balas. Selphie lo miro y le dijo que si con su cabeza.

"¡Necesitamos salir de aquí ahora!" Selphie le dijo de momento. "Vi unas motocicletas cerca del pueblo, podemos tomarlas y largarnos a Esthar"

Los soldados seguían invadiendo y atacándolos sin piedad. Los SeeDs se habrían paso lentamente hasta el centro de la ciudad allí se encontraron a los tres faltantes. Todos tomaron refugio para evitar ser baleados. Sus municiones se acabaron y los SeeDs dejaron de disparar, los soldados rodearon el centro de la ciudad esperando que salieran de sus escondites.

"¡Están rodeados. Tiren sus armas y salgan con las manos en alto!" Un soldado dijo por medio de un altavoz. Los SeeDs se miraron asustados.

"¿Que demonios vamos a hacer!" Zell preguntó es voz baja a Quistis.

"¿Por que me preguntas a mi!" Quistis lo miro un poco frustrada.

"¡Eres la mas inteligente de todos!" Selphie añadió desde su escondite. "Piensa en algo rápido."

"¡Salgan inmediatamente o abriremos fuego contra ustedes!" El soldado con el altavoz volvió a gritarles. "¡Tienen un minuto!".

Quistis sabia que si se entregaban serian ejecutados o encarcelados inmediatamente. La joven SeeDs miro a Seifer en busca de alguna solución pero Seifer la miro sin respuesta alguna. Quistis observo el lugar rápidamente buscando salvación, cuando pasaba su mano por el suelo, noto que estaban parados en un suelo hecho de metal.

"_F.H. hecho de pedazos de metal, madera, centro de la ciudad…rodeado del mar.. Estamos rodeados por soldados… solución… carga eléctrica." _Quistis pensó tan rápido como ordenador.

"Tengo un plan, cuando grite corran y salten al agua no toquen nada que sea metálico, Selphie antes de tirarte agua, pronuncia un hechizo protector para que la energía no salga de la plaza." Quistis les dijo poniéndose en pie con sus manos en la cabeza. Rápidamente los soldados apuntaron sus armas hacia ella.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" Seifer trato te tomarla por una mano pero Quistis fue mucho mas rápida

"¡Camine lentamente y tírese al suelo!". Quistis lentamente camino hasta el mismo centro de la plaza donde estaban ubicados. Varios soldados se acercan a ella apuntado sus armas a su cabeza. Los SeeDs observaban atentamente esperaban la señal para correr y tirarse al agua.

"¡Tírese al suelo!". Quistis sonríe y grita despavoridamente. Los SeeDs salen de escondites tan rápido como pudieron a tirarse al agua, Selphie antes de tirarse pronuncio el hechizo encerrando a los soldados y a Quistis en una especie de campo de fuerza. Los soldados comenzaron a dispararles pero Quistis pronuncio uno de sus hechizos más fuertes de magia azul. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás remitiendo millones y millones de voltaje eléctrico. Los soldados comenzaron a gritar de dolor, los camiones y sus ruedas se derretían. La esfera se volvió luz brillante que segó a la ciudad completa por unos segundos. La esfera se desvaneció por completo quedando solo cenizas de personas y esqueletos de camiones regados en la plaza y en el medio de todo Quistis estaba parada con su boca abierta y una mano extendida hacia al frente.

Los SeeDs salieron del agua y escalaron los muelles en busca de su amiga, al llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad. Los residentes confundidos y asustados salieron de sus casas para averiguar que había pasado con los soldados y con los SeeDs. Un fuerte olor a carne y autos quemados invadió la ciudad. Seifer y Zell fueron los primeros en llegar al centro pero al ver todo lo que ocurrió y toda la plaza con un polvillo negro no se atrevieron a caminar hasta Quistis. La SeeD no se movía, estaba de la misma posición durante mucho tiempo.

Humo salía de su boca y brazos. Parte de su ropa se quemo y su látigo quedo completamente derretido en el suelo. Quistis estaba paralizada en su posición.

Seifer lentamente toco el suelo, por si posiblemente aun tenía corriente. El llego hasta Quistis, y la observo a los ojos por un momento. Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos perdidos en algún lugar imaginario.

"¿Estas bien, Quisty?" Seifer la llamo suavemente tomando la mano extendida de la joven y bajándola gradualmente. El color azul cielo de los ojos de Quistis reaparecieron y su cuerpo de relajo de la posición tensa.

"¿Qué paso? " Quistis pregunto confundida. De momento, Zell comenzó a gritar de alegría.

"¡Quistis, eres un monstruo, LOS HICISTES PEDAZOS!" Zell corrió hasta su amiga y la levanto en los aires dando vueltas. Selphie e Irvine llegan a la plaza y se quedan boquiabiertos.

"¡Por todos los cielos!" Selphie corrió y brinco hasta su amiga tumbándolos al suelo ambos. Seifer los observaba con una leve sonrisa. Irvine se acerca y aplaude quitándose su sombrero.

"¡La reina del BBQ, los ASASTES!" Irvine dijo mientras ayudaba a sus amigos ponerse en pie. Zell, Quistis y Selphie quedaron impregnados de las cenizas color negra.

"Chicos¿Porque dicen esas cosas, que paso con los soldados?" Quistis pregunta confundida. Los SeeDs se observan unos a otros.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" Seifer pregunto.

"Solo se que me estaban disparando y pronuncie un hechizo" Quistis se toco la frente, presintiendo la migraña.

Zell expande sus brazos y da vueltas.

"Las cenizas que tenemos, impregnadas, son ellos" Zell dijo con un poco de asco sacudiendo las cenizas de su cuerpo al igual que Selphie. Quistis observo sus brazos y su pecho, y comenzó a sacudirse con cara de asco.

"Mejor salgamos de aquí, antes que Galbadia se entere de lo que ocurrió." Seifer dijo aburrido.

"Necesitamos transportación rápido" Quistis dijo mirando por algún medio de transporte. Seifer observo lo que le quedaba a Quistis de ropa y sonrió maliciosamente. Claramente se podía apreciar sus largas y bien formadas piernas, que siempre se ocultaban tras el uniforme o en el traje de batalla además de tener parte de su sostén al descubierto.

"¿Qué demonios estas mirando?" Seifer no se percato de que Quistis lo observaba.

"Tu nuevo estilo de ropa"

Quistis se había olvidado completamente de que parte de su ropa se había quemado.

"Cállate" Quistis cruzo sus brazos y lo ignoró.

"¡Hey, es mejor que empiezan a correr, el ejercito de Galbadia viene en camino están a un par de kilómetros!". Un pescador les aviso.

"¡Escóndanse en sus hogares y no salgan!" Quistis les grito a los pescadores que aun los observaban. Todos comenzaron a correr y a esconderse en sus hogares excepto un pescador.

"¡Seifer!" El pescador lo llamo, y Seifer se voltio a ver.

"¿Paúl?"

"Necesitaran esto" Paúl le tiro las llaves de su camioneta. Seifer la tomo en su mano y las miro. "Largo de aquí, antes de que se ponga peor."

"Gracias Paúl." Seifer y los SeeDs se dirigieron hasta una vieja camioneta estacionada cerca del puente gigantesco y arrancaron a toda velocidad hacia Esthar.

En la camioneta, todos guardaban silencio. Selphie, Irvine y Zell iban en la parte de carga de la camioneta, observando el paisaje en silencio. Seifer y Quistis iban en la cabina escuchando una estación de radio. Mientras más se acercaban a Esthar mas frió e habiente se ponía. Quistis pasaba sus manos por sus hombros tratando de mantenerse caliente.

"¿Tienes frió?" Seifer pregunto sin expresión alguna mirando a la carretera.

"Desde cuando te importa lo que me ocurra" Quistis le contesto sin mirarlo.

Seifer sintió furia corriendo por sus venas.

"¡Te cargue desde Dollet a F.H, te busque refugio, ayuda, te ayude a salvar a tus amiguitos y me dices que nunca me ha importado nada!" Seifer le contestó furioso.

"¡Por favor Seifer! Lo que estas haciendo es para salvar tu trasero de ser ejecutado" Quistis le respondió subiendo su tono de voz. Los SeeDs en la parte trasera del camión escuchaban atentamente. "Sabes que conmigo Squall no te puede tocar."

"¡No necesito de nadie para sobrevivir!" Seifer golpeo el volante casi gritándole en la cara a Quistis. "Puedo acabar con cualquiera cuando quiera inclusive contigo, o cualquiera de los perdedores que están en la parte de la carga."

"Escuche eso cabrón Zell dijo casualmente.

"No te metas en esto, hijo de p…"

"¡YA BASTA!" Quistis grito colocando sus manos en su frente, la migraña aumentaba cada vez mas. "No quiero continuar esta estupida conversación." Quistis dijo en voz alta frotando su frente.

"Cuando lleguemos a Esthar, me largare y ustedes pueden podrirse y no me va a importar un carajo lo que pueda sucederles a ti o al maldito mundo."

"¡BIEN, así no te volveré a ver tu molesta cara de perro faldero!" Quistis le contesto.

"¡Bien!" Seifer volvió a golpear el volante de auto.

"¡Perfecto!"

"¡Eso haré!"

"¡Hazlo!"

"¡Te hubiera dejado tirada en la carretera, así no estuviera metido en este problema!"

"¿Por qué demonios no lo hiciste!" Quistis perdió el control de su temperamento. "¡Me hubieras dejado morir!"

"¿ Sabes por que no lo hice¡" Seifer apretaba el volante del auto tan fuerte que sentía que lo podía romper. "¡Por que tengo lastima de ti! Yo soy un maldito perdedor pero tu eres mucho peor que yo, me utilizaste como excusa para salir del Jardín, Te mueres por el maldito Squall y no soportaste que Rinoa le diera un hijo algo que jamás tu, ni en tus estupidos sueños lograras hacer, la envidias por que sabes que también me muero por ella!"

Después de su descarga Seifer sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha, la joven rubia lo había abofeteado. Los SeeDs en la parte trasera aguardaron silencio, no se atrevían a intervenir entre la conversación de los rubios llenos de ego.

"¡Cállate!" Quistis le dijo frustrada y enfurecida. "¡NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI!"

Quistis estaba a bordo de romper en llanto, pero tragaba saliva aguantando las ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y poco a poco iban bajando por el delicado rostro. La joven escondió su rostro mirando hacia la ventana. Seifer la pudo ver llorando por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta. Seifer respiro profundo, se sentía culpable por herir a Quistis de esa manera. A veces olvidaba que ella es humano igual que el, que sufre y siente igual que todos.

Seifer Almasy solo hiere a las personas y por primera vez en su vida se sentia culpable por hacerlo.

* * *

**RRs please! **

**Les doy gracias a toda esas personas que estuvieron siempre en contacto con mi historia.**

**No saben cuan importante son su opiniones! You guys Rock!**


End file.
